Ce que le bonheur cache
by Tentatrice01
Summary: Tout c'est passé comme dans les quatre tomes. Mais que cache les sourires et cette familles faussement aimable. Trahison mensonge. Venez voir. Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Ma vie était belle et lisse en surface mais vous n'avez aucune idée ce que je vis. Edward et mon bourreau et Alice mon cauchemar ambulant. Rien ne ressemble à ma vie d'humaine. La vérité ma été dévoilée. Je suis un jouet et si je l'ouvre je vais le payer.

Chapitre 1: Garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Aujourd'hui était un événement important ma petite chérie allait fêter ces 4 ans. Comme moi elle était née le 13 septembre. Comme d'habitude une petite fête se tiendrait à la villa. Esmée avait prévue un gâteau pour Ness et Jacob étant les seuls a mangé. Et je devais essayer de convaincre Edward. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me tenais devant la porte de « notre » chambre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Et ouvrit la porte. Heureusement il était seul il lisait un livre couché sur le lit.

- Euh Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Pour l'anniversaire..

- Fais ce que tu veux Alice n'a rien prévue alors c'est bon.

Je me retenais de lui crier qu'Alice n'était pas la mère de Ness mais j'abandonne très vite cette idée.

- Bon marmonnai-je tandis que je quitter la salle des horreurs alias ma pseudo chambre.

- Je t'interdis d'inviter le vieillard cinglé qui te sers de père c'est clair ?

- Mais il connaît sa date par cœur et en plus c'est son seul plaisir !

Il se leva délaissant son livre sur le lit. Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres de colère. Je serra les dents la peur me tenaillait de toute part.

- Tu ne me désobéi jamais c'est clair ? Grogna-t-il.

J'hochai timidement la tête. Et retint un sanglot. Il me dévisagea avec un sourire sadique. Il m'intima l'ordre de quitter les lieux. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier. A vitesse vampirique j'atteins la villa. Seule lieux que j'aimais je vivais quasiment ici. Le cottage est très vite devenue un lieu que je haïssais. Je me laissai tomber dans un canapé. Totalement K-O mentalement. Ce qui me soulageait c'était les rires de ma fille à l'étage. Elle était si heureuse si insouciante. Je scrutais les escaliers j'attendais avec impatience que Ness ne rejoigne en bas.

- Alice est là-haut avec Ness me dit-il.

Il a sûrement crue que la personne que j'attendais était ce petit lutin maléfique. Rien que le fait de savoir mon bébé en haut avec elle. Brrr sa me donne la chair de poule. Mais bien entendu je ne pouvais rien y faire. Edward a été très clair avec moi. Je devais céder à Alice tous ce qu'elle voulait. Quand on parle du loup. Le lutin démoniaque descendit les escaliers en sautillant comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois elle avait Ness dans les bras. Ce qui me pinça le cœur. Quand elle vit mon regard elle me fit un sourire entendue.

- Oh ma chérie je t'adore tu sais ça dit-elle à ma fille.

- Vi che chais !

- Tu sais je te considère comme ma fille.

- Merci maman.

Je failli étouffée. Ce mot avait réussi a m'achever la maltraitance d'Edward le comportement d'Alice tous ça j'avais réussi à le supporter. Mais ça ! Ma propre fille. Celle-ci me regardait avec de grand yeux.

- Maman dit-elle à mon intention.

Alice ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait me tendit l'enfant avec un sourire radieux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Je savais exactement ou elle allait. Le cottage était sa destination. Elle transpirait la luxure. Comment faisait Jasper pour ignorer ce sentiment émanant d'elle. Je berça doucement ma petite elle avait besoin de dormir avant la fête qui aurait lieu à 16h.

Point de vu: Alice

Comme d'habitude j'avais profiter de la faiblesse de Bella pour la retourner contre elle. Et comme d'habitude je me rendais au cottage. Edward m'y attendait. J'adorais torturer cette petite sotte. Elle pensait qu'Edward l'aimait depuis le début mais tous cela n'étais qu'un tissu de mensonge. Avait-elle vraiment crue au Vampire-Humaine sincère ? Je ne me donnais pas la peine de sonner. J'entrais comme-ci c'était chez moi ce qui était vrai dans un sens. Je montais directement à l'étage ou Edward se trouvait. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres quand il me vit. Je voyais sa joie. Et d'après une vision on allait s'éclater.

**Un peu plus tard**

Je venais de lui décrire en pensée ce que j'ai fait à Bella. Il avait été ravi et m'avait récompensée. Je fus remplit de joie quand j'appris qu'il lui avait interdit d'inviter son idiot de père. Ce vieillard était vraiment agaçant forçant Edward être encore plus convainquant. Il fallait avouer que la momie Swan était très perspicace.

- Alors elle était effrayée comment ?

Il sourit. Il aimait me voir heureuse et sa souffrance faisait mon bonheur. Sadique moi ?

- Puissance mille souffla-t-il.

- A ce point !

- Toujours aussi manipulable et de ton coté l'empathe est comment ?

- Agaçant il veut renouveler nos vœux mais t'inquiète je le tient en laisse.

- Il me parait un peu trop fouineur à mon goût grommela mon compagnon.

- T'inquiète je sais le gerer.

Et sur ce je nous nous attelâmes a nos activité favorite les ébats !

Pauvre petite Swan ta souffrance sera perpétuel !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3: L'anniversaire

Point de vue Alice:

Bella m'agaçait c'est incroyable a quel point cette petite gourde pouvait être pleurnicheuse. Je l'avais vu pleurer en vision et en live et c'était barbant. Comment mon Edward si sauvage a-t-il pu supporter ça pendant si longtemps ? Moi sa me donnait la migraine rien que de l'entendre se plaindre. J'étais aller à la villa avec Edward pensant y trouver le calme mais a peine étions-nous entrer que Jasper me sauta dessus. Ce crétin est insuppotable !

- Ma belle sa fait un bail qu'on a pas passer un moment ensemble dit-il.

Ce mec là n'a jamais sus être subtil. Je savais que mon compagnon; Edward n'appréciais pas cet aspect de notre relation. Mais je ne pouvais pas me passé de ça avoir un jouet c'est quelque chose qui compte beaucoup pour nous deux.

- Mon beau blond veut que je m'occupe de lui ?

- Oh oui ma belle s'exclama-t-il en me portant jusqu'à notre chambre.

Celui-là me donnait mal au coeur ! Sérieux quasiement intouchable mais bon un jouet est un jouet ! Bon une fois montez en haut le blondinet se mit à gronder. Merde qu'est que j'ai oubliée ? Attends merde j'ai pas pris de douche !

- Que fais l'odeur d'Edward partout sur toi ?

- Comment ça demandai-je en ignorant totalement la vérité.

- Explique moi ça petite garce grogna-t-il.

Et à ce moment là le plus étonnant arriva deux personnes auquels je ne m'attendais pas arrivèrent dans la chambre...

**Note: **Je sais je tarde un peu mais...A part fanfiction on a tous une vie. Comme vous le savez les commentaires nourrissent l'auteur si vous plait ne me laissez pas mourrir de faim ! ( En plus je mange comme quatre j'ai l'apetit d'un loup-garou !)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Voilà une suite qui plaira je l'espère à 4ever Jack

Je remercie mes lectrices habituelles ( en tout cas celle qui laisse des com' !) J'essayerai de faire un long chapitre

Chapitre 3: Libérée

Point de vue Bella

Je m'étais tranquillement installée dans le salon de la villa. J'essayais de trouver tout le calme dont j'avais besoin dans cette pièce mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cette maison me rappelait mon attitude suicidaire la première fois que je suis venue ici ouvrant bêtement mon cœur à cette famille. Cette ville me dégoûtait mon arrivée ici avait tout déclencher. Si je n'avais pas eu la stupidité de revenir jamais je n'aurai eu à souffrir pendant trois putains d'année. Je ne me serais jamais liée à ce monstre qu'est Edward. Le lutin diabolique ne m'aurait pas humiliée. Je ne vivais pas je survivais malgré tout. Combien de fois ai-je pensée au suicide peut-être un million de fois. Mais mon état vampirique rendait la tâche difficile et mon bébé aussi. Il était là mon point faible; Ness était toute ma vie. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je sentis l'odeur d'Edward dans la pièce je pensais partir mes il se trouvait devant moi à vitesse hallucinante. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur les membres de la famille puisqu'ils étaient tous de sorti.

- Viens avec moi dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

J'étais tétanisée je tremblais comme une plume c'était effroyable l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

- Non marmonnai-je.

J'avais mis tout mon courage dans ce seul mot et je n'étais plus du tout capable de renouveler l'action. Il me fit ce sourire sadique qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Et m'attrapa par les cheveux la douleur était lancinante. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. Il me tira jusqu'à l'étage et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Que me préparait-il encore. N'avais-je déjà pas assez souffert. Ce que je vis fus une Alice couchait sur le lit et un Jasper lui criant dessus. Il tourna la tête vers nous. Il eu un regard plein de regret pour moi et fusilla Edward des yeux.

- Lâche la gronda-t-il.

- Elle m'appartient je fais ce que je veux avec elle et quand a toi laisse ma compagne tranquille.

Mon cœur mort se fendit à l'évocation de leur lien. Je tombai à genou détruit par son aveu. Alice était sa compagne et moi je lui appartenais. Il avait mis les choses au clair.

- Je ne me répéterai pas c'est clair ?

Jasper avait quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix. Il attendit trois secondes puis utilisant son don il fit tomber Edward à terre. Il se jeta sur lui et le démembra puis il s'occupa d'Alice. Celle-ci poussait des hurlements qui ameutèrent toute la famille qui apparemment était rentrée. Esmée était au comble de la colère.

- Jasper je t'interdis de brûler Alice et Edward c'est clair ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de la démembrer.

- Jasper je te somme d'écouter ma femme !

Il se retourna vers eux en leur jetant un regard effrayant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Responsabilité & depression

note: Pourquoi un chapitre si triste c'est a cause de ma vie sentimentaler super nulle...

...

Point de vue Bella:

Tout mon monde s'effondrait encore plus vite suite à l'ordre de Carlisle et Esmée. Leur choix était fait depuis longtemps c'était leur fils et Alice. Edward avait beau me l'avoir repêter des millions de fois les mots de ceux que je considérai comme mes parents avait éclaircient les choses. Mon désespoir prenait le dessus j'étais finie ma vie n'avait pas de sens. Quelque chose se brisait en moi. Avec lenteur exagèrée les silhouettes présentes dans la pièce devinrent flou. Et je m'évanouis...

Point de vue Jasper:

C'était horrible a quel point Bella pouvait souffrir. Que lui avait-il fait j'étais tellement pris par ces sentiments que je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que les membres d'Edward et Alice étaient emmenées par Esmée en bas de toute façon le plus important c'était Bella. Je la contempla elle tanguait lègérement avant de sombrer je me rua sur elle et la porta jusqu'à mon lit. Son visage était torturée. Je me sentais responsable de ne pas m'être rendu compte de sa souffrance plus tôt j'étais impardonnable. Dans cette famille je suis le plus apte à voir la souffrance d'autrui mais pourtant Alice m'a manipulé. Je devais m'occuper d'elle. Cette maison n'était plus la nôtre. Chaque particule de mon être voulait vivre dans un lieu pluss appropriée. Je descendis en bas ou je trouva la "famille" en plein conseil.

- Ah Jasper on t'attendait on doit parler de ton comportement inacceptable !

Je souris intérieurement pensait-il dompter le major alors qu'il est en train de refaire surface. De plus je n'avais plus l'âge pour être paterner comme ça.

- Non Carlisle dis-je ferme.

- Comment ça ?

- Je quitte la maison ainsi que Bella et Ness nous ne vivrons pas dans un environnement comme celui-ci !

Il me dévisagea étonné. Esmée se leva d'un bond et me lança un regard noir.

- Hors de question Nessie reste ici !

Je laissa echappé un sourire sadique. Pensait-elle me retenir ici ?

- Si.

- Non ! Tu n'a aucun droit sur elle !

Je m'avança vers elle et empoigna son cou et la plaqua contre le mur le venin affluait dans ma bouche. Le Major était de retour.

- Tu ne peux rien m'interdire et je te déconseille de me parler sur ce ton c'est clair tu n'as aucune de idée de quoi je suis capable sifflai-je a son oreille. Je la relâcha et sortis de la maison. Je courrus jusqu'au cottage ou Ness venait de se réveillée. Elle me fit un de ces si jolie la porta et je refis le chemin contraire jusqu'au garage ou je sortis la voiture de Bella. Et je la fis asseoir dans le siège enfant.

- Tu m'attends ici ?

- Vi !

Je monta en haut et porta Bella qui était encore inconsciente en haut. Quand je redescendis avec elle dans mes bras toute la famille la dévisagea. Mais personne ne fit aucune geste vers elle. Cinquante ans fichue année a vivre dans une famille d'hippocrite. Il ne se soucie pas de nous ! Je les détèstais pour ça.

**Un vol en avion ( jet privé) et 1 km en voiture plus tard.**

Nous voilà arriver en Alaska mon deuxième lieu important le premier étant le texas mais son soleil ardent m'empêchait d'y vivre. J'ouvris la porte de notre maison j'allais allonger Bella dans le divan et sortis Ness de la voiture. Celle-ci était en pleine forme.

- Papa ou ?

Pourquoi cherchait-elle a savoir ça !

- Il est parti pour toujours.

Ses magnifique yeux chocolat se remplirent de larmes.

**12 ans plus tard**


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse au commentaire:

Rosabella01: Techniquement un vampire ne peut pas s'évanouir ce qui veut dire que ce qui arrive à Bella est grave mais j'en dis pas trop tu le sauras en te remercie tes commentaires font toujours très plaisir !

Crys063: Merci je m'y mets au plus vite !

Et merci a tous les autres que je n'ai pas le temps de citer car ler commentaires seront arrivée après ce chapitre.

**Suite:**

**12 ans plus tard**

Point de vue Ness:

La vie est une putain de blague ! J'ai 15 ans ( Ness dans cette fiction grandit de façon normale jusqu'à ces 17 ans) je suis sans petit copain pas que j'aille des problèmes pour la drague non au contraire en faites je risque de les tuer. Bah dans ce cas techniquement je devrai sortir avec des vampires mais là ce sont eux qui pourrait me blesser ! Alors je deviens frustrée mais je ne suis pas la plus a plaindre. Non Jasper c'est pire il doit supporter ma frustration plus la sienne ( Il n'est sorti avec personne depuis 12 ans en faites sa vie se réduit a moi et a ma mère). Et c'est sans compter sur Charlotte et Peter qui sont les êtres les plus actifs de cette galaxie. Et ma mère bah elle peut pas faire grand chose puisqu'elle est dans le coma depuis 12 ans. J'ai finie par m'habituée à la non présence de ma mère. J'aurai bien pris Charlotte comme mère de substitution mais elle est trop "adolescente" pour ça. Alors c'est Jasper le papa poule toujours là pour moi. Mon coeur se gonfle de fiérté. Je chasse très vite toute mes pensée pour me concentrer sur ma tenue. Un jeans slim noir ainsi qu'un débardeur noir et un gilet mauve et des balerines et je descendis les escaliers en trombe et je m'heurta à un truc dur. Je me massa mon front et jura.

- Je detèste quand tu fait ça grogna Jasper.

- Quoi dis-je innocente.

- Quand on sait pas jurer on ne jure pas dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Je le dévisagea énervée. Il a une façon plutôt malsaine d'après moi pour m'éduquer. Je grognai et pris mes clefs sur la tables du salon et courrus jusqu'à ma bagnole. Quel Putain de blague de vie !

Point de vue voix "off":

Voilà 12 ans que notre chère Bella est dans le coma se décidera-t-elle a se révéillée et faire évoluer l'histoire ou restera-t-elle inconsciente laissant le premier rôle a Nessie ? Et nos deux bourreaux tant détestée viendront-ils gacher le tableau ? Le destin est incertain...

Point de vue Jasper:

Comme chaque fois Charlotte accompagnait Ness à l'école pendant que je discutais avec mon psy attitrée; Alias Peter.

- Bon qu'est qui te prend aujourd'hui dis-je en remarquant son air las.

- Tu me fais pitié ou est passée le Major ? Maintenant tu t'est reconverti en femme au foyer ! Et de quand date ta dernière copine euh non tes derniers ebats plutot ?

Il marque un point ce pd mais je dois m'occuper de Bella et Ness ! Elles sont sous ma responsabilité !

- Réponds s'agaça-t-il.

- 12 ans , 1 semaine , 3 heures et 56 secondes.

Il éclata de rire il était quasiement en train de se rouler par terre. J'allais l'etrangler pourquoi se moque-t-il de moi ?

- Mon vieux tu t'est fait none ou quoi !

Ah ce moment là on frappa à la porte. J'alla ouvrir la porte pour m'éloigner de l'imbécile de service. J'eus l'agréable surprise de me retrouver devant une bombe. Elle était tellement sensuelle avec ces longs cheveux roux et ses lèvres pulpeuse ! En plus elle était vampire !

- Salut toi dit-elle.

- Euh... Salut tu es ?

- Bobbie !

Elle était tellement sexy !

- Tu dois être Jasper ?

- Oui

- Allez montons en haut.

C'était une invitation a des jeux d'adultes ? C'est le pied même pas de préliminaire !

Je l'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre mais elle paraissait attiré par la chambre de Bella.

- Qui vit ici ?

- Bella une amie.

- Je peux rentrer ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle rentrée ? Mais bon on va être simpas et la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda Bella allongée sur son lit inerte. Je n'aimais pas cette tristesse émanent de la mère de Ness...


	6. Chapter 6

Suite

Point de vue Emmett:

Sa faisait 12 putains d'année que je cherchais Bella Jasper et Ness. Je ne supportais plus la vue de mes deux pseudos frère et soeurs. J'aurai aimer être la le jour ou ils sont partis. Mais je me trouvais en Alaska pour chasser. Je les haissais d'être si égoiste si superficiel ! J'avais toute de suite accepter Bell's dans la famille. Je l'aimais comme si elle était ma fille. Charlie et moi étant frère je suis son oncle et l'avoir près de moi alors que j'ai vue mes parents mourir sa me fesait du bien. Je n'avais jamais parlé du lien qui m'unissait à Bella à Rose mon ex-femme. Eh oui je l'ai quitté à cause de ses petites cachoteries que je n'apréçiais pas. J'avais silloner toute l'Europe et l'Asie pour retrouver ma famille. Je commençais doucement à perdre espoir.

Point de vue Rosalie:

Est-ce que je haissais Bella ? Non pas du tout ! En faites je l'aimais comme une soeur. Ma distance et ma froideur ne subsistait que pour la protèger. Je savais en faites je présentais Qu'Edward lui ferait du mal. Avec Jacob mon prétendu ennemi nous cherchions tous les moyens possibles et inimaginable pour que Bella n'aille pas à souffrir. Mais à chaque fois elle revenait ! Elle nous aimait mais j'avais l'intuition que tout n'allait pas "bien" depuis la naissance de Nessie. Un jour alors que j'allais lui parler au cottage j'avais entendue des sanglotements. Je voulus montée mais quand j'entendis ce que Bella disait je me figea sur place. " Non Edward je te promet de ne plus recommencer s'il te plait !"- " Hors de question en plus Alice a envie de s'amuser alors je te laisse entre ces mains " - " Je ne veux pas j'en ai marre " J'entendis un bruit sourd surement une gifle. - " Je t'interdis de me désobeir c'est clair ?" J'entendais Bella sangloter et Edward la battre. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher car j'avais l'intention d'opérée au bon moment. Et malheureusement je n'en eus jamais l'occasion. Maintenant que le divorce a été prononcé je recherche en vain celle que je considère comme ma soeur. Je m'en suis toujours voulue de ne pas lui avoir parler le jour ou elle était partit mais je n'étais malheureusement pas là je me trouvais à la reserve Quileute ou avec Jacob je manigançais contre les deux crétins en fuite.

Point de vue Esmée:

Wow une décennie sans cette plais de Bella sa soulage ! Le hic c'est que m'occupait de Ness me donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon bébé mort. Carlisle m'en voudrait mais je me suis aliée au Volturi pour pouvoir prendre Ness. Je la veux elle MON bébé et je ne laisserai pas cette cruche la garder à mes dépends. Je veux ce bébé ! Je ferai tout pour la récuperer quitte a vendre mon âme au diable...

Point de vue : Alice

La cruche n'était plus entre mes mains et elle avait emmener MON Jasper ! Elle allait me payer je ne le tolèrais pas. Edward se fichait bien d'elle tous ce qu'il voulait c'est moi. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle vives heureuse. Tant que je vivrais Bella souffrirais. Oh ma pauvre tu n'aurais jamais du t'interessée a nous quand tu étais humaine...

Note : Alors je vous ai offert un chapitre très explicatif pour ce qui ne comprenait pas certain détail sur la fic. Vous avez peut être remarqué mais ces derniers temps j'ai publier beaucoup de chapitre dans un court laps de temps. C'est parce-que je ne pourrai pas écrire durant tout cette semaine ni la semain prochaine. J'ai un exposé de latin a préparé donc désoler.

LAISSEZ DES COMS ! AU MOINS 25 COM' pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Point de vue Jasper:

Juste après avoir vues Bella Bobby quitta précipitemment la maison prétextent un problème avec son clan. Pourquoi mon dieu elle partait maintenant ? Je vais me suicider pourquoi maintenant je redescendis au salon dépité.

- Raconte moi Major qu'est qui c'est passé ?demanda-t-il las.

- Elle et puis plus ...

- Quoi ?

- Elle est parti...

- Oui je sais ça mais pourquoi ?

Je sais vraiment pas ! Est-ce qu'une amie dans le coma fait cet effet là au fille ?

- Attend sa va ?

- Non Peter sa va pas du tout !

A ce moment là Nessie rentra à la maison. Elle était pleine de question.

- Euh Jasper la vampirette que j'ai vue et toi...

- Non sanglotai-je.

- Qu''est qu'il a ?demanda-t-elle à Peter.

- J'opte pour une petit dépression mais on peut jamais être sur avec un empathe.

C'est pas vrai JE fais une depression moi le Major Withlock aussi surnommé dieu de la guerre. Il se passe des choses vraiment pas normale dans le coin. Est-ce que la fée des conneries aurait-elle frappée a ma porte sans que je le sache ? Et l'imbécile que je suis lui aurait ouvert sans s'en rendre compte ? Si c'est le cas j'ai plus qu'a aller me pendre.

- Bah il manquait plus que ça ma mère et dans le coma et mon père et dépressif !

J'aimais beaucoup quand elle m'appelait papa bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que je ne l'étais pas vraiment.

- Je dois me reposer je reviendrai bientôt marmonnai-je.

Point de vue Nessie:

Si Jasper me fait une depression ça sera l'enfer. Peter et Charlotte ne sont pas les être les plus adulte du coin ! Je pense qu'il est temps que j'en parle à ma mère. Je montais les escaliers et marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir avec beaucoup de peine ouvrit la grande porte. Comme à chaque fois j'eus un pincement au coeur en voyant ma magnifique mère dans ce lit inerte. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et carressa ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Coucou maman c'est ta fille, Nessie. Je sais c'est stupide de préciser mais on sait jamais peut-être que j'ai une soeur en même temps je peux pas savoir puisque Jasper me dit rien. J'espère que tu fais de beau rêve. Des fois je me dis que tu m'entends alors voilà je suis venue te dire que Jasper ne vas vraiment pas bien il fait une depression maman il se sent seul. Reviens nous s'il te plait.

Je pus percevoir un leger gemissement de ma mère peut-être réalisera-t-elle ma prière ?

Point de vue Bella ( enfin):

Aujourd'hui beaucoup de chose sont arrivés étrangement une femme est rentrée dans ma chambre cette meme femme a quitté la maison après ça. Nessie est venue me voir plus tard m'expliquant la situation. Et sa m'avait décidée j'allais me reveiller. J'aurai du faire ça plus tot mais je ne voulais pas affrontée la vie. Une fois que ma fille aye quitté la chambre. Je me concentra très fortement et réussi a ouvrir les yeux. Je me redressa sur mon lit j'étais légèrement engourdie. Je me leva et marcha hors de ma chambre mes pas me menèrent à la chambre de Jasper. Je l'ouvris et le trouva couché sur son lit. Je m'approcha de lui et m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux puis un sourire ce dessina sur son visage.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Point de vue Alice:

- Non Edward je suis pas d'humeur à ça !

- J'en ai marre Alice qu'est qui se passe bordel !

- C'est ta putain d'ex femme Edward je comprends pas comment tu fais pour tolèrer le faite qu'elle se soye barrer avec ta fille !

Son visage se décomposa. Nessie était son point faible. Il avait beau apprécié faire du mal à Bella Ness était sa cher et il aimait beaucoup.

- Elle me manque mais toi comme moi ne sommes pas en mesure de rivaliser avec le Major et il n'a pas aimer être tromper.

Un point pour toi ! Mais pas dans ce cas là !

- Major fait une depression Edward il ne peut pas faire le poid.

- Tu oublies Peter et Charlotte c'est deux là on beau être des baiseurs ils sont les seconds du Major !

Merde un point pour lui ! En plus Bella étant la véritable compagne de Jasper il se vengera mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

- Quoi s'exclame Edward Bella est sa compagne ?

- Oui répondis-je lasse.

- Je peux pas laisser faire ça !

Voilà je retrouve mon homme !

Point de vue Esmée:

Ce putain de château est immense ! Comment vais-je expliquer mon si longue abscence à Carlisle ? Je dois me soucier du problème principale Ness. J'arrive enfin à trouvé la salle de trone. Aro m'attend avec son putain de sourire satisfait.

- Bonjour ma chère Esmée.

- Bonjour très cher Aro.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Il m'aidera n'oublions pas que pendant plus d'une cinquantaine d'année j'ai été sa maitresse. Si il faut j'aurai recours à mes atouts.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite après si longtemps ?

- Et bien tu dois te douter que ma famille c'est divisé.

- Oui on m'en a parlé et bien...

- L'un des membres Bella m'a trahit et m'a volée quelque chose, mon bébé Renéesmée.

- Si mes souvenirs sont justes l'enfant hybride a été conçue par Isabella et Edward.

- Oui mais Bella et mon fils on prouvé leur incapacité à s'occuper correctement de l'enfant et je veux la récupèrer.

- Et bien tu sais ce que je veux en échange ma douce ?

- Oui bien sur...

Qui a dit que la bagatelle ne servait à rien ?

Point de vue Emmett:

J'ai reçue des informations comme quoi ma nièce ma si douce Bella se trouverais à 500 km de mon lieu d'habitation actuelle. Je suis donc en route chez elle. Ma course à vitesse vampirique à duré a peine 30 minutes. Je suis devant leur demeure. Je l'observe mon coeur espère tellement de cette maison. Bella doit s'y trouver. J'inspire à fond apréhendant ce que je trouverais derrière cette porte. Je monte les marches qui menent au porche. La main sur la poignée j'espère...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coucou les filles ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bravo 6 com' pour ce chapitre ce qui fait un total de 23 pour les 6 chapitre. Essayer de mettre 10 com' pour ce chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Mais sa marche pas ton truc ! ( n/p : mais bien sur ! Techniquement quand tu n'écris pas de chapitre pendant un moment les lecteurs s'impacientent et laisse des com' !) Ouais bah sa a pas bougé ! ( n/p : Bah tu sais quoi débrouille toi sans moi !) Bon puisque ma partenaire ma abandonnée toute a mon sort je vous envoie votre chapitre.

**Réponse commentaire****: **

**Crys063: **Et bien Bobby on saura plus tard ce qu'elle voulait faudrait pas que je te dévoile tout d'un coup ;)

**auréliejeux81: **Merci pour le com' et oui les problèmes arrivent bah ouais sa serait pas une vrai fic' si c'était trop joyeux ! Contente de voir que tu t'es fait tenter par les rewiew j'espère entendre encore parler de toi !

**Fiofio: **Merci ! ravie de savoir que tu es friande des rebondissements parce-qu'il va y'en avoir !

**Morrijyg: **Bah les secrets + moi + les fic' = normale. Mais je vais les reveler enfin tout doucement quoi ! Au faites d'ou vient ton pseudo parce-que je voudrais bien savoir il est tellement compliqué j'ai fait des allés et retour entre la page Word et les rewiew pour pas me gourer ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexée.

**sm33: **Merci tu fais partie de ces gens qui laissent des com' pour encourager et faut avouer que ça fait du bien. Parce-qu'on a pas forcément envie d'écrire après une très longue journée et ce genre de com' redonne la pêche MERCI !

**Oliveronica massen cullen : **Ravie d'avoir une cullen parmie mes lectrice ! ;) Bah j'espère qu'elle va te plaire cette suite que tu attendait.

**Betifi: **Heureuse que tu te soye tourner vers ma fic' pour t'occuper ! Ouais je comprends moi et l'anglais on est pire ennemie de meme pour l'Allemand si compliquer ! J'espère que tu continueras a me lire et a me laisser des com' !

**Bizz**

**Annonce # 1:**

**A partir de maintenant j'offre un chapitre en avance au 45 ème revieweuse / revieweur ! Profitez tous les méchants qui ne laissent jamais de commentaire lachez-vous ! **

**Annonce # 2:**

**Je ne posterais pas de suite au **Follie à Forks by 0mbre **à cause d'un petit soucis à cause de mon ordi mais une fois celui-ci résolus je repars dans mes délires !**

**P.S: je vous préviens dès qu'il y a du lemon et comme ça vous sautez cette partie ;)**

**Suite:**

Point de vue Bella

Je regardais ces magnifiques yeux jusqu'à mis perdre. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point je me sentais à l'aise dans ces bras. Juste après notre premier baiser. J'étais confortabllement blottie contre son corps fort et protecteur.

- Je t'aime Jasper.

Il scruta mon regard et sourit avant de répondre:

- Moi aussi Bella , je t'aime.

-Début lémon-

Je me pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Je demanda l'accès a sa bouche et nos langues se mélèrent dans une danse sauvage. Je monta à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva sa chemise. Mes mouvements était fébriles et impatient. Je picora son cou et son torse de baiser laissant un chemin brulant sur son corps. Je voulus m'occuper de son pantalon quand il prit les commandes et monta sur moi. Ma nuisette n'était plus que les restes de ce qu'elle était il prit un de mes seins et le carressa je gémis sous ses mains expertes. Il embrassa mon cou et et lécha mes seins.

- Je te veux !

Il ricanna mais vus les vagues de luxure qu'il envoyait il n'attendait que ça ! Il descendit vers mon string et m'arracha et le ridicule bout de tissue il se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Je pus remarquer sa virilité déja dresser. Il dut percevoir ma convoitise car il souleva un sourcil et :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Oh oui beau blond.

Il approcha ses lèvres de ma chatte toute mouillé et me titilla le clitoris je gémis je sureleva mes fesses et il introduit un doigt en moi je cris mais très vite ces va et vient me firent gémir je poussais des petits cris.

- Vas-y Jasper ne me fait pas attendre !

Il se positionna a mon entrée et me pénétra violemment ces coups de buttoir était bestiale et sauvage nous atteingnions l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber a mes coté respirant lourdement. Je remonta les draps sur nous. Et me blottie dans ces bras.

-Fin lémon-

- Tu es sure de ne pas le regretter Bella ?

- Jamais Jasper jamais je ne regretterai parce-que je t'aime.

Il embrassa mon front me serra contre lui.

Point de vue Emmett:

Je frappa à la porte depuis le seuil je pouvais déja entendre les activités de certains habitant ! J'attendis trois secondes avant qu'on m'ouvres. Devant moi j'avais une jeune fille au long cheveux brun-roux elle me regardait perplexe.

- Euh vous êtez un ami à Peter ou Charlotte ?

- Oui ils sont là ?

- Ouais mais vous êtez qui ?

- Emmett Mcarty et toi ?

- Renéesemé Whitlock je vous aurez pas déja vus ailleur vous me faites penser à un mec que j'aurai rencontrer.

Ness ! C'était Ness la jeune fille en face de moi elle avait tellement grandi c'était une jeune femme maintenant mais ce qui me brisa le coeur c'est qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je ne vis personne au rez de chaussé. Etrange mais par contre pas mal de chahut à l'étage. Ness du percevoir ma curiosité car:

- Sa doit être tonton Peter et Charlotte à moins que tata Maria squatte ici sans que je le sache.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais ici on dirait un hotel les gens passent et partent sans que je le sache ah si moi je pouvais soupira-t-elle.

Je souris ok elle a dut hérité de mon petit coté obsédé par le cul. C'est pas bon lacher une demie vampire obsedé par le cul dans les rue d'Alaska c'est comme laisser des vampire nouveau-nés sans maitre dans la ville c'est dangereux.

- Bon vus que t'as l'air pressé je vais les chercher.

Attends la jeune et pure Ness vas là-haut pour chercher deux vampires en action. Ou est la blague ?

- Tu fais ça souvent ?

- Chaque fois que quelqu'un veut les voir.

- C'est bon j'y vais moi.

Elle me laissa monter à l'étage je suivis le bruit et très vite je trouva la chambre. Quand je l'ouvris je tomba sur Jasper et Bella dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

**Bah j'aime cette suite et vous ?**

**Répondez en cliquant sur la bulle du bonheur juste en bas.**

**Bizz 0mbre**

**P.S: Je change mon pseudo 0mbre par Inspiration.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Info #1:**

**Bon votre petit écrivaine préférée ? As changée de pseudo pour Tentatrice surnom qui plait à madame acronyme (n/a: seule la concernée saura ce reconnaitre ou pas...).**

**Réponses au commentaire:**

**Rosabella01: Heureuse de t'avoir de nouveau auprès de nous tu a fait le bon choix en nous rejoignant. (n/a: vous trouvez pas que sa fait parrain de la mafia ? pck moi si!) Tu seras surprise par la réaction d'Emmett je pense..**

**Triskelle sparow: Bah toi ta l'art et la manière de me frustrée ! Ton com' dit merci. Ok mais pourquoi ? Parce-que Jasper et Bella sortent ensemble parce-que Emmett et là ou parce-que j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe ? Tu peux pas imaginer a quel point je me suis arraché la tete pour comprendre ton com' en plus c'était le premier...(n/p: ne t'en prend pas à elle si tu es incapable de comprendre !) (n/a: Ouais bah toi tu m'expliqueras !)**

**Oliveronica cullen massen: Contente que tu sois contente ? J'espère te revoir tu fait partit de la famiglia maintenant. (n/a: excuser moi ô peuple italien si l'orthographe de ce mot et fausse.) **

**Morrijyg: Wow tu doit être la seule de mes lectrices qui doit apprécier le lemon parce-que les autres n'ont fait aucune remarque dessus. Merci pour l'explication et je trouve l'idée du comment de ton pseudo cool. Merci pour mon pseudo.**

**sm33: Je ne saurai jamais d'ou vient ce pseudo toute seule éclaire moi ô sm33. Merci moi qui pensait que vous seriez frustrée ! Ouh ouh tu évites LE mot en le remplaçant par tendresse futée. **

**Crys063: Heureuse que tu ailles beaucoup rit ! Hum pour mon changement de pseudo c'est que 0mbre ne m'inspirer pas en plus sa me donnait des airs de gothique névrosée et écoeurée par la vie ( n/a: c'est ma mère qui la dit les paroles maternelles sont sacrées ! ) Et oui Alice &Edward vont avoir quelque problèmes ainsi que d'autre personnage... Au faites j'avais dit que je changeais mon pseudo par inspiration mais puisqu'il est pris j'ai choisis Tentatrice.**

**QUESTION:**

**Pour pouvoir me sentir plus à l'aise avec vous (n/p: pck tu arrives a etre plus a l'aise que ça ? ) je voudrais bien savoir vos prénoms comme ça je ne vous appelerai pas lutin chantant par exemple. **

**Au passage je m'appelle Sara ! **

**-SUITE-**

**Point de vue Emmett:**

**- Bah on peut dire que t'a pas perdu le nord Jasper.**

**Celui-ci prit conscience de ma présence et me regarda avec un regard plein d'acceptation comme-ci je m'apprétais à le frapper. Je regarda Bella elle était très peu vétue. Sa me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.**

**- Tu viens pas dire bonjour à Emmett fis-je.**

**Elle voulut se lever mais son esprit lui rappela sa tenue. Jasper se pencha sur le coté du lit pour prendre sa chemise et il la tendit à ma nièce. Celle-ci l'enfila à une vitesse éclair et me sauta quasiement dessus. Je ris de son empressement.**

**- Presser d'être dans mes bras ?**

**- Bien sur nounours.**

**Je sentis comme une présence derrière moi et Bella se tendit. Il était clair elle avait peur...**

**Point de vue Esmée:**

**Quelqu'un vint frapper a ma porte. Je lança un ouvert las. Depuis une semaine j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre couchée sur mon lit à lire une putain de magazine. Et pour courroner le tout je ne m'était pas donner la peine de m'habiller donc j'était en sous-vétement sur mon lit. L'agaçant Aro fit son entrée dans ma chambre d'ou le faites que je n'étais pas habiller parce-qu'il finissait toujours par m'arracher mes fringues. En gros j'étais son vagin ambulant et j'étais prete pour lui. Je me redressa et il m'embrassa. Mais au lieu d'approfondir son baiser il me demanda d'une voix rauque:**

**- Quitte Carlisle et vient régner sur le monde vampirique avec moi.**

**Je feingnais de refléchir chose stupide car je savais. Je voulais le pouvoir le jeux et les pechers et tout ces éléments étaient réunis ici.**

**- D'accord soufflai-je.**

**Il sourit et me tendit le téléphone puis quitta la pièce. Je composa le numéro de mon mari et à la deuxième tonalité il répondit:**

**- Esmée ?**

**- Oui Carlisle c'est moi.**

**- Mais ou étais-tu ? Je te cherchais depuis un moment !**

**- Je veux divorcer chéri.**

**J'entendis un énorme fracas. Il avait casser un des mes vases oh le b*****.**

**- Comment peux-tu siffla-t-il je t'ai créer je t'ai offert tous ce dont tu revais j'ai meme suivis tes fantasmes écoeurant et maintenant tu me quittes.**

**Quel fantasme écoeurant j'aime qu'on me voye pendant que je fais l'amour c'est tout a fait normale.**

**- Qui ?**

**Il avait deviner.**

**- Aro.**

**Je l'entendis crier tout sorte d'insulte contenant un c et il en voulait vraiment beaucoup à mon amant. Mais Aro savait me satisferent sur les plans physique et financier.**

**- Je t'envoie les papiers de divorce dis-je.**

**Il hurla tellement que mes oreilles me piquèrent. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui. Tout le monde ( vampire et humain compris ) pensait qu'il était gay ce qui réduisait ces chances de trouver une petite copine après moi.**

**- Je te tuerai Esmée mais je te ferai souffrir avant.**

**- Ecoute moi bien Carlisle je n'ai pas peur de toi tu es bien trop pacifiste et mielleux pour me faire du mal de plus les gardes feraient qu'une bouchée de ton misérable corps et encore je pourrai être encore plus dure qu'eux. Ciao !**

**Je raccrocha en colère contre ce petit médecin de bas étage qui osent me ménacer. J'avais besoin de me défouler.**

**- Jane criai-je.**

**La misérable petit blonde accourut inquiète de ce que pourrait lui faire Aro si elle ne venait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tenue. Pensait-elle ce que je pense ? Quel putain d'esprit tordu elle avait !**

**- Amene moi a manger !**

**- Des animaux grimaça-t-elle.**

**- Non l'humain le plus alléchant du coin.**

**Elle sourit je laissais tomber cet infécte régime. Ma vie ne serait plus comme avant et avec le volturi et mon nouveau régime reprendre Ness sera la chose la plus facile. Mon bébé serait de nouveau auprès de moi...**

**Point de vue: Ness:**

**Ce que je m'ennuie ! Ou sont Emmett,Peter et Char ? Et puis pourquoi je regarde le feuillton de Jasper ? Comment peut-il aimer regarder Top Models ? En plus Steffy et insupportable dans ces épisodes là ! Je crois que je vais monter là-haut rien que pour le fun. Mais je suis tellement crevée comme-ci on m'aspirer ma force. J'avais horriblement sommeil d'un coup. Je me battais contre le sommeil. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de plonger dans ce sommeil inquiètant Peter entra précipitement dans le salon.**

**- Ness ne t'endors pas me cria-t-il.**

**Plus il crier et plus mes forces s'amenuisait. J'étais sans défense...**

**Point de vue Bobby:**

**J'en avais jusqu'à la de Edward et de son lutin ! Je n'allais pas risquer ma vie pour tuer cette hybride. Pourquoi Alice veut-elle la détruire ? Depuis que je connais Al' donc 50 ans elle a toujours été très possessive envers ces copains elle était meme prète a tuer les femmes qui leur faisaient des avances mais là je ne comprends pas cette jeune fille n'est pas une menace alors pourquoi ? Mais je devais le faire sinon elle me dénoncerai à Maria et alors ma vie serait un enfer. Alors doucement j'endormis ma proie...**

C'est belle et bien la fin...De ce chapitre.

A la prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

COUCOU !

Voilà une suite bien mérité alors moi je ne suis pas Tentatrice mais sa meilleure amie Maria je vais écrire la suite exeptionnelement aujourd'hui car Sara me la demander si gentiment ;) alors sa sera pas le chapitre le plus simpas du livre il se pourrait qu'il aille des blessés. J'espère que vous allez aimer c'est ma première fois.

CHAPITRE VIOLENT ATTENTION

!

- Suite-

Point de vue Bobby

La petite est totalement assomée je me barre rapidement avec son corps. Je cours sur des kilomètres avant d'arriver dans une grotte préparée pour l'occasion. J'inspire profondément. Les consignes d'Alice était clairs je devais la faire souffrir un maximum. Je sors un couteau , crache du venin dessus puis relève la manche de la gamine. J'entaille la peau même inconsciente la fille gigote, la douleur doit être intolérable. J'ai pitiée pour elle mais elle s'en remettra contrairement a ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je ne remplissais pas ma mission.

Je lui enleva son haut puis la réveille quand elle voit mon visage et le couteau elle tente de se dégager mais grâce à mon don elle ne peut pas bouger. J'entaille le creux entre ses seins elle hurle de douleur. Puis je fais de même avec son cou elle souffre le martyr. Je voulus apaiser sa douleur mais je ne fis rien. Je devais remplir ma mission. Je porte ma main à son entrejambe. Elle me regarde suppliante.

- S'il vous plait murmure-t-elle.

Je prends du scotch et lui colle sur la bouche et ramène ma main sur son sexe, que j'empoigne. J'ouvre sa fermeture éclair puis lui enlève son pantalon. Elle est là quasi nue devant moi. Je lui retire sa culotte elle tente vainement de se cacher mais mon don est plus fort. Je lui fais écarter les jambes. Maintenant elle pleure. Je fais signe à Tim il s'avance devant elle. Il se sent obliger de cracher sur elle. Le venin atterit pile sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de sa plaie. Elle pleure encore plus il enlève sa ceinture et la fouette avec la boucle bien sur. Elle est toute rougit là ou la ceinture la frapper. Tim descends son pantalon et son boxer et monte sur la jeune fille. Je détourne le regard. Elle était vierge j'en suis sure.

Je m'en veux je suis un monstre. J'entends ces sanglots et les insultes que lui lance Tim des choses comme sale pute ou encore tu aimes ça hein ? Sa me donne envie de vomir. Lentement je tourne la tête vers la petite elle pleure violement et du sang s'écoule de son sexe. Je voudrais dire à Tim que sa ne sert à rien de la frapper mais je me retiens. Il la pénétre de plus en plus violement à quel point que le sang se fait plus abondant. Il lui retire le scotch et je peux entendre les hurlements déchirants qu'elle lance.

- S'il vous plait fait-elle à mon intention.

Mais je ne fais rien. Pourtant je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Tim lui mord les seins tellements violement qu'ellle saigne. Encore. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'Alice ordonne de pareille horreur ? Même Tanya avait vécut moins pire. Les yeux de la petite sont rouge tellement elle a pleurée. Je veux que Tim arrête mais il est infatiguable. Et pour la faire souffrir encore plus il lui entaille son sein droit. Je sens qu'il va venir. Après trois coups de boutoir d'une violence sans nom il se déverse en elle. Son sperme coule le long de ces cuisses. Son regard si pétillant il y a trois heures était morne et vide. Tim sort d'elle. On pourrait croire que la torture est terminée mais non il la force à le prendre dans sa bouche. Après de multiple coup et blessure elle finit par le sucer. Il va venir elle tente d'enlever sa bouche mais il en a décider autrement et il gicle dans sa bouche. Il se retire de sa bouche. Elle essaye de cracher son sperme mais il la force à avaler. Son odeur sera partout sur elle. Aujourd'hui j'avais assister à un viol aujourd'hui j'ai détruis une vie aujourd'hui une jeune fille avait perdue toute joie de vivre.

Je lui fais signe de partir puis aide la fille a se rhabiller elle me regarde avec crainte. Elle a raison d'avoir peur je lui donne une lettre elle la contemple mais ne l'ouvre pas.

- Ouvre la.

Elle est terrifiée par ce que je pourrais lui faire si elle refusait. Elle déplie la lettre puis lit. C'est une lettre de son père. Edward si tu savais ce que Alice m'a demandée de faire à ta fille tu la tuerai c'est sure.

-Point de vue Ness-

Je me sentais sale, mauvaise et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais été traiter ainsi qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de bien alors pourquoi ? La femme, celle qui la laisser me toucher,e violer me tends une lettre. Je la contemple mais ne l'ouvre pas. J'ai bien trop mal chaque parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir. J'ai peur de cette femme et de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

- Ouvre la.

Qu'allait-elle me faire si je n'obeissais pas ? Me tuerait-elle ? Surement pas elle voulait que je souffre mais pourquoi ? J'ouvre ledit lettre et la déplie. Je commence ma lecture:

_Chére Ness,_

_C'est moi Edward ou papa si tu préféres. J'imagine que ta mère ne t'a jamais parler de moi ou alors en mal ? _

_Ne réponds pas à cette question. Voilà un moment que je te cherche moi et Alice et si en ce moment tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous _

_t'avons retrouvée. Une amie à Alice doit être sur le coup et c'est elle qui te ramènera à la maison ma chérie. J'espère que Jasper & Bella ne t'ont pas_

_bourrer le crane avec des idioties à mon propos._

_ J'ai hate de te revoir mon ange dait bon voyage je t'aime._

_Signer ton père qui compte sur toi._

Alors c'était lui qui avait prémédité tous ça ? C'est lui qui me faisais souffrir ? Lui qui disait m'aimer ?

J'avais peur si l'amie d'Alice était ainsi alors que m'arriverait-il "chez moi " ?

Note: Les prochains chapitres seront moins dark petite précison c'est Alice la responsable de tous ça Edward n'y est pour rien. Il aime beaucoup trop sa fille.

Gros bisou j'espère que vous aimerez comment j'écris bien que je ne soye pas Tentatrice.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !

Alors ceci n'est pas un commentaire mais une annonce. J'ai décidée de reprendre le compte De MISSTINGUETTE décédée récemment alors je vais devoir encore plus diviser mon temps aie !

Je suis vraiment déçue du nombre de commentaire en ce moment je vous connaissais plus généreux. En plus que j'écris de plus long chapitre !

Je vais bouder un moment sa c'est sure ! :(

Je vous dis bon week-end !

Gros bisou malgré vos peu de com'


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ce chapitre est très émouvant et très triste mais j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bisou

* * *

Chapitre : Courir pour ne pas penser

Mon coeur saigne de rage et de peine

Ma fille ma chair celle pour qui je me battais

l'âme et le centre de mon existence

Le soleil de mon éternité

Mon jardin secret

Mon talon d'Achille

Je sentais sa souffrance, je la voyais je la ressentais mais je n'y pouvais rien une folie grandissante m'enveloppait rien n'était plus censée en moi toute parcelle de mon corps était bouillonnante de colère ma force se décuplait. Emmett essayait tant bien que mal de me retenir mais j'étais plus forte à présente. Je me détache de son emprise avec une facilité déconcertante. Je cours dehors mais Jasper me suit.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Je m'en vais Jasper.

La lueur que j'avais retrouvée dans ces yeux plus tôt avait disparus en une seconde.

- Je t'aime Bella ne t'en vas pas murmure-t-il.

- Je suis désoler Jasper _je dois _m'en aller.

- Non reste sanglote-t-il.

Je porte ma main à mon cou et enlève le collier que ma mère m'avait offert. D'après elle il portait chance et il apaisait les coeurs. Je lui pris la main et y déposa le collier. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je risque à tout moment de flancher mais je n'oublie pas mon objectif.

- Ce collier te porteras chance et il empêcheras ton âme de souffrir de mon départ.

Je retiens un sanglot, Jasper tombe à genou et sanglote fortement au point ou il se mets à trembler.

- Tu es la femme de ma vie Isabella tu es mon amante et ma meilleure amie ne me laisse pas s'il t'en plait.

Je sanglote doucement et tombe moi aussi à genou. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui caresse la joue. Une larme coule le long de sa joue j'embrasse sa joue tendrement.

- Je t'aime et je t'aimeras pour toujours Jasper Withlock murmurai-je.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous partageons un dernier baiser. Le plus doux de tous ; un baiser d'adieu.

- Chaque jour de mon éternité je remercierai le ciel d'avoir trouvé celui qui m'aura rendue entière.

- Chaque jour de mon éternité je me souviendrai de la femme qui m'aura éblouie et qui aura su m'aimer.

Je me lève et pars sans un regard en arrière. Je cours sans jamais m'arrêter je cours pour ne pas penser. Je ne fais jamais de pause.

Jamais car je souffre.

Jamais car je suis blessée jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Jamais car ma fille est détruite et effrayée.

Jamais car Jasper souffre.

Jamais car je l'ai détruit.

Jamais car ma bête refait doucement surface.

Point de vue Isabella ( sa Bête )

Je déploie mon bouclier et cherche une proie. Je laissais Bella se nourrir comme elle voulait mais là j'avais repris le dessus et le sang de chevreuil ne donnait pas satisfaction. De plus j'avais besoin d'être en forme car j'avais quelque compte à régler. Bella m'avait retenue en cage depuis toute ces années avec une force impressionnante et pourtant quand ce truc du cul d'Edward lui faisait du mal j'ai essayée de refaire surface mais sa force m'a retenue clouée dans cette cage. Je me rapprochais du centre ville et renifla l'air à la recherche d'une proie. Je cours jusqu'à elle et d'un bond agile la mords au cou et la draine jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je sens mes forces revenir doucement.

* * *

Le chapitre est pas très long mais c'est fait exprès.


	13. Chapter 13

Kikou !

Alors comme vous savez peut-être à partir de la semaine prochaine je reprends l'écriture de la fiction " héritage Quileute" de Misstinguette une fois celle-ci terminée elle compteras une trentaine de chapitre ( bonjour le boulot pour bibi !) je m'attaquerai au autres. Et une fois ceux-ci terminées je penserai à la possibilité d'un tome 2 pour ces fictions.

Je tiens à dire une truc cette fiction ci compteras elle aussi une trentaine de chapitre voir plus. Petite infos la fiction je mets en pause la fiction " le coeur a ses raisons " ainsi que " la folie à Forks by 0mbre" je suis désoler pour les lecteurs de ses fictions là :( Quand à la fiction " fragile coloc' " les suites seront en fonctions de mon temps et il se peut qu'il y est des périodes ou il n'aura aucune suite. En ce moment je me concentre à fond sur cette fiction ( Ce que le bonheur cache ) mais les fic' telle que Rancune et Un été très chaud seront écrite.

Chapitre: Un plan

- Isabella- ( = La bête )

Une fois ma soif assouvis je me mis en recherche d'un bar ou je pourrais noyer ma rage dans l'alcool. Après une longue course j'arrive à Seattle et rentre directement dans le bar " Moon " à peine rentrer que je me fais quasiement agressé par des hommes ivres. Mais je les ignore alors ils laissent tous tomber sauf un et il persiste tellement qu'il s'asseoit à mes côtés sans même se rendre compte que je suis un danger national.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne ?

- Oui je le sais alors dégage boulet.

Il me dévisage longuement avant d'empoigner un de mes seins, sans que je puisse me retenir je grogne violemment mais pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. La lueur dans ses yeux était la même que celle des yeux d'Edward à l'époque.

Flash Back:

Je berçais doucement ma fille dans mes bras tranquillement assise dans la chaise à bascule. Comme à son habitude elle riait!

- Qu'est qui te fais rire chérie ?

- L'oiseau.

Je regarde la fenêtre et voit un oiseau perché sur la branche de l'arbre ce qui était comique c'était qu'a chaque pas il trébuchait.

- Il est joli n'est-pas maman ?

- Oui ma chérie.

Elle tire un peu sur mes bras pour que je la serre plus contre moi ce que je fais.

- Maman je t'aime !

A ce moment là Edward rentre dans la pièce et me prend Ness des bras et lui dit:

- Ma chérie reste toute seule dans la chambre mama reviens vite d'accord ?

- Non !

Pour la première fois elle contredisait son père. Celui-ci pas ravie de sa façon de parler voulait la gifler mais je l'en empêche en prenant le coup à sa place. Il me tire hors de la pièce et referme la porte à clef sur ma fille en pleure.

- Ou tu m'emmènes ?

Il ne répond pas et me tire jusqu'à la chambre puis me jette négligemment sur le lit je commence à sangloter et il m'arrache mes habits. Je veux crier mais il me gifle tellement fort que je ne fais que sangloter. Il se désabille et je peux voir sa virilité toute dressé j'essaye de m'échapper mais il est sur moi et d'un coup il me pénétre...

Fin Flash Back:

Je suis dégoutée par Bella elle aurait du me laisser prendre le dessus je l'aurai sauvé. C'était la première fois qu'il la violait et il lui avait déja dit pour lui et Alice. Je frissonne de dégout mais le mec prends ça pour de l'exitation alors je prépare mon plan. J'allais le tuer mais d'abord il fallait que je l'isole.

- Hé baby on va chez moi ?

Il sourit et me suit dehors nous nous enfonçons dans une ruelle sombre. une fois bien hors de vue je le saisie par la gorge.

- Qu'est que tu avais l'intention de faire si j'avais refusé de couché avec toi ?

- Rien pleurniche-t-il.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me dise la vérité.

- Je voulais te...

- Me quoi ? Me violer ?

Il hoche doucement la tête. Je souris d'un sourire carnassier qu'il le fait trembler.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Paul reprends doucement confiance mais je vais faire pire que le tuer.

- Enfin pas maintenant d'abord je te ferai souffrir et ensuite je te tuerai.

Je lui mord le cou sans injectée de venin la douleur est telle qu'il sombre j'en profite pour courrir vers un entrepôt vide.

- Point de vue Paul ( la victime de Isabella)

J'ouvre doucement les yeux j'espère que c'est un cauchemar mais la fille est là alors je referme immédiatement mes yeux mais elle ricane.

- Je t'ai vue chantonne-t-elle.

Je persiste à garder mes yeux fermé.

- Tu sais j'ai tout mon temps en faites j'ai l'éternité devant moi alors ne pense pas que je vais abandonner.

Je prie pour être épargner je sais ma vie n'était pas remplis de bonne action mais je ne mérite pas de mourir j'ai un fils. J'inspire profondément et prie plus que dans toute une vie. J'espère si fort que mon coeur commence à y croire mais une sorte d'instinct me dit que je ne réussirais pas à sortir vivant de cette expérience là. Je tâte doucement ma poche mais je ne trouve pas mon portable.

- Tu sais si tu voulais ton téléphone tu n'avais qu'a demander.

Elle m'envoie quelque chose je tâte le sol à mes côtés c'est mon téléphone je me hâte de le prendre et le mets dans la poche de mon jeans et tous ça sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

- Merde dit-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois partir à vitesse inhumaine quelque part derrière moi. J'entends des murmures et mon coeur bat fort.

- Bon je dois en finir vite avec toi désoler !

Et sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte je suis mort. Je vois mon âme quitté mon corps sans rien pouvoir faire c'est fini juste avant de m'en aller je peux voir une femme blonde auprès de mon bourreau...

* * *

Note: C'est le plus long chapitre que j'aille jamais fait ! Je veux beaucoup de com' parce-que j'ai écrit de 16h à 18h20 alors je mérite au moins 6 com' !

Bonne soirée et à la prochaine fois


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je suis désoler si je n'ai pas écrit cette semaine mais j'attendais d'être pénétrer par l'inspiration.

En plus ça été une très longue semaine...

De plus Paco fait une pause écriture ainsi que Maria qui a décidée récemment de co-écrire avec moi au lieu

d'écrire seule. Et à partir de mercredi il y aura une suite à héritage quileute une fiction de Misstinguette.

Tous ça pour dire une chose je suis K-O !

Pardonnez-moi et lisez ça...

Réponse Commentaire:

Crys063: Alors pour Edward tu sauras surprise mais pour ce qui est de Bella tu as raison sa va pas être du gâteau.

Triskelle Sparrow : Merci pour ton commentaire.

Contre attaque

PDV: Isabella

Je me tourne vers Jane en colère d'avoir été interrompue. Elle me lance un regard cynique.

- Alors le petit chaperon s'est transformée en grand méchant loup ?

- Tu as tout juste boucle d'or me moquai-je.

Elle me regarde longuement et je peux sentir une attaque contre mon bouclier. Je souris et me jette sur elle la plaquant contre le mur et sans que je ne m'y attende elle m'embrasse. D'abord avec douceur puis avec plus de passion. Elle me mordille la lèvre demandant l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues se rencontrent. Je ressens comme des millions de papillons dans mon bas ventre. Je ne contrôle pas mon corps et arrache le chemisier de Jane ainsi que son soutient gorge. Je lui mordille ses pointes durcie d'excitation et elle gémit. Elle se jette sur moi et parsème mon cou de baiser. De sa main libre elle empoigne mon sein et le caresse sensuellement. Et en d'en fil en aiguille je me retrouve nue à ses côtés.

Je sens Bella reprendre le dessus mais je ne veux pas lui laisser ma place pas après avoir découvert ce lien si fort pour Jane je me sens tiraillée entre elle et Jasper mais la vérité c'est que moi j'aime Jane et Bella aime Jasper. L'une de nous doit souffrir. ça ne sera pas moi pas cette fois. Mais je me sens perdre pied je vois déja la cage mais je lutte. Pas cette fois non hors de question Bella je t'avais laissée une chance de trouver le bonheur mais tu as perdu maintenant c'est mon tour. Je croise le regard de Jane elle me voit lutter et ses yeux ce voile. Elle ferme les yeux la peur au ventre. Une larme une unique larme coule le long de sa joue. Et sa me donne la force. Je me bats en souvenir de notre acte. J'y suis presque je la retient fermement au fond de la cage. J'inspire profondément. Je serai enfin heureuse maintenant c'est mon tour et je vais en profiter pour vivre pleinement.

Je me penche vers elle et lui caresse sa joue. J'ai gagnée pour toi. Et lentement elle ouvre les yeux et son regard croise le mien et elle comprends que je serai là pour elle.

J'ai gagnée pour toi murmurai-je et elle me sourit...

Point de vue Jasper:

Mon corps et mon âme ne sont plus que des épaves. Je suis mort une deuxième fois quand toi Isabella Swan m'a détruit le coeur.

J'y repense et je me dis qu'au fond je ne méritais pas ton amour. Toi la pure et douce Bella et moi le monstre celui qui avait mainte et mainte fois tué sans un soupçon de pitié. Qui avait crue pouvoir se racheter en buvant du sang animale ou en élevant une enfant mais j'avais tord. J'étais une créature condamné à la damnation éternel rien n'étais bon en moi.

Flash back

Bella était magnifique aujourd'hui elle entre timidement dans le salon et attends sagement Edward qui chasse avec Alice. Je m'assied à l'autre bout du canapé à vitesse vampirique. Effrayée elle pousse un petit cris qui me fait glousser.

- C'est pas drôle Jasper ! S'exclame-t-elle en me jetant un coussin à la figure.

Je l'attrape avec une facilité déconcertante et le lui renvoie en plein ventre elle crie.

- C'est injuste !

Elle se place devant moi et me regarde avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle se mets à califourchon sur moi et m'attaque avec le coussin en riant. Je la chatouille et des larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Alarmé je lui demande si sa va et elle glousse.

- Tu me tue là ! Arrete de me chatouiller s'il te plait gémis-t-elle.

Dieu qu'elle était belle !

- On dit s'il vous plait mon altesse royale.

- S'il vous plait mon altesse royale.

Satisfait je la relâche mais à peine est-elle hors de porté qu'elle rajoute un " beau gosse " à voix basse.

Je ris sous cape. Au même moment Edward et ma femme rentre. Ce dernier va chastement embrassé Bella. Lui il a pas un balai dans le cul non il a une femme de ménage, un aspirateur ect...

Il me fusille du regard puis emmène Bella chez elle. Ah Bella tu m'a envoûté et dieu que vivre ça me rend plus humain.

Fin Flash Back

Je l'avais perdue et je ferme les yeux anéantit puis une l'amour de ma vie apparait...

PDV: Carlisle

Je la tuerai ! Esmée ne m'échapperas pas je la traquerai puis la torturerai avant de mettre fin à ces jours misérables. Je marche de long en large dans mon salon sombre et lugubre. J'attrape la bouteille de Whisky et la boit au goulot. Quel jour est-il ? Qu'avait détruit ma trainée de femme ?

PDV: Rosalie

Je traque l'odeur de Bella dans les ruelles sombres de Seattle et je la trouve dans un entrepôt et ce que je vois me choque profondément. Que s'est-il passé en douze ans ? J'entre...

Note: Ce chapitre est comme qui dirait une remise en place des des émotions des personnages


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je voulais vous annoncer que je travaillais en ce moment sur deux fictions que j'ai écris récemment et que j'aime beaucoup alors petit coup de PUB !

Titre:

**Mon ange gardien **

**et **

**Le traqueur et moi**

Si vous me donniez votre avis sa serait cool ! Et un petit coup de pub de votre part sa serait class aussi.

Donc la suite:

* * *

Point de vue Rosalie:

J'étais complétement choquée par ce que je voyais. Depuis ce que j'avais vus dans cet entrepôt je surveilllais Bell's tout le temps 24h/24 non stop et sa faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vue ne serait ce que l'ombre de Ness et Jazz. Que c'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi ma soeur était-elle si proche de Jane;une Volturi. Soit dit en passant d'après mes souvenirs Jane voulait tuer la famille et plus précisement Ness alors pourquoi ?

J'étais dans un tel état de stupeur qu'il me fallut trois secondes de plus pour comprendre que mon téléphone sonnait. A part Jake je ne voyais pas qui pouvait m'appeler à cette heure-ci. Je répondis et entendis une voix faible murmurer:

- Ou est Jasper ?

- Je ne sais pas qui êtes vous ?

- Je veux voir mon père ou est-il ?

Attends rembobine ce batard avait eu un enfant ! Lui l'irrésponsable le major l'arrogant de service avait eu un enfant ! Oh c'est sûr j'allais le tuer et de mes propres mains en commençant par le castrer.

- Comment t'appelles-tu et comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

Aucune réponse et mon interlocuteur raccrocha. J'étais encore dans tout mes états suite à ce coup de fil bien qu'anodin dans la mesure ou si ce couillon a eu un enfant je suis sa tante mais je n'arrivais pas à avaler ça. Dans cette famille j'étais de loin la plus sage et maternelle. Et il n'y avait aucune concurence entre moi et la rousse décoloré= Esmée. J'avais tout de suite vus en elle moi, pensait-elle réelement berner le flaire infaillible de Rosalie Cullen ?

Tant de chose avais changé en 12 ans d'abord moi et mon nounours avions divorcé ensuite les deux psychopathes de la famille se sont marié et puis il y a eu la fuite du Major couillon et de madame gouine et de MON adorable niéce. Mais en même temps tous cela m'avait aidé à trouver mon grand amour Jacob Black. Oui je sais qui aurait crue que moi la grande blonde pulpeuse serait sortit avec le mec au allure de bûcheron et pas que l'allure le portefeuille aussi..:(

Mais j'aimais Jake du plus profond de mon être et il m'avait avoué s'être impregner de moi et ouais ! Je suis une imprégnée et pour une fois je n'aimais pas un homme à moitié ce qui était bien c'est qu'il y avait un très gros point positif à notre relation c'est que j'avais trouvé une famille. Mais pas une famille avec des gens qui ont un balai dans le cul non une vrai famille chaleureuse et directe.

J'avais refais ma vie et j'avais entrepris d'abandonné mon passé mais pour cela il fallait que je dise adieu à un très grosse partie de ma vie Bellla. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et je toque à la porte de chez elle. J'entends des rires et des bruits de pas la porte s'ouvre sur une Jane un peu retourné mais qui me laisse quand même rentrer.

- Salut Bella.

Je la regarde elle a l'air heureuse je m'assied n'attendant pas une invitation de sa part. Etrangement elle me dévisage comme-ci j'étais un bête curieuse et puis un long sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres:

- Isabella me reprit-elle avec un petit air arrogant.

A bon c'est fini le surnom quel révolution sa va être chaud moi qui préférais Bella mais j'allais faire un effort. Jane s'assoit prudemment au côtés de ma soeur et me regarde nerveusement. Qu'est qui se passe ? Jane a peur de moi alors qu'elle pourrait faire une bouchée de moi ?

- Je suis heureuse de te voir mais bien des choses ont changés.

- Comment ta nouvelle...préférence.

- As-tu sais moi qui voulait te l'annoncer ! Mais tu dois savoir que je ne suis plus Bella tu as devant toi Isabella.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si froide ?

- Tu veux dire si sûre de moi si confiante tout simplement car j'ai décidée qu'il était temps que Bella laisse sa place de toute façon j'étais la plus apte a retrouver Ness.

Non c'est pas vrai Bell's a laissé sa bête prendre le contrôle absolue ! Et Ness a disparu ?

- Ness..

- Oui j'ai abandonnée les recherches depuis que j'ai trouvé Jane.

- Tu as abandonné ta fille !

- Oh ne fais pas un scandale c'était Bella la mère pas moi donc c'est son problème.

- Tu rends compte qu'il peut lui arriver des choses la vie de rue pour une jeune fille c'est pas sûr !

- Elle s'est fait violé et battre à part la mort il n'y a rien de pire.

Ma machoire sans décroche elle avait dit sa si naturellement sans stress ni nervosité ni même de la compassion pour sa fille. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et je peux voir qu'elle est en train de perdre le pouvoir doucement mais surement mais en attendant le retour de ma soeur j'allais rechercher Ness.

Foi de Rosalie Black tout ceci allait cessé !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je crois que je dois m'excuser pour vous avoir délaisser ô vous lecteurs de cette fiction mais je suis littéralement tombé amoureuse de ma fiction: Ange Gardien alors j'ai écris pas mal de chapitre de suite au détriment de celle-ci mais mon objectif et de terminer cette fiction. Pour en commencer une autre qui me trotte dans la tête.

Et ouais infatiguable ces derniers temps pas tout le temps hein ! Bon j'imagine que vous préférez lire la suite plutôt que mon blabla incessant mais bon voilà votre suite adoré !

* * *

Point de vue Nessie:

Je suis là assise dans un salon qui n'est pas le mien avec des gens qui ne sont pas mes parents mais je dois me tenir tranquille sinon comme me l'a dit Alice ils me puniront. Alors je reste là assise dans ce canapé inconfortable en faisant semblant de regarder la télé. Je ne sais pas ou nous sommes mais je ne cherche pas non plus à le savoir. Edward celui qui veut me faire croire que je suis sa fille se demande si Bella ma mère ne me maltraitait pas. Mais comment aurait-elle fait puisqu'elle était dans le coma. Et ou se trouvait Jasper je comptais sur lui pour me sortir de cet endroit mais je n'ai reçue aucun signe de vie.

Edward n'est jamais là à la maison et Alice ramène des hommes différents chaque heure. Là c'est Robert qui s'en va et étrangement cette fois-ci elle à l'air éssoufler donc elle s'assoit à mes côtés et moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu couches avec tous ces hommes ?

- J'en ai envie baiser c'est ce que j'aime et puis ton père ne satisfait pas assez ma chatte.

Je la regarde étrangement comme peut-elle avoir l'air aussi... En manque. A croire que tous ces hommes ne lui suffise pas.

- Tu sais le sexe c'est pas quelque chose de répugnant me dit-elle.

Comment pouvais-je le savoir ma première fois c'était lors de ce... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à prononcer le mot. Je crois qu'au fond si je lui ai posé la question c'est que je ressens de la pitié pour Edward. Sa femme le fait cocu au moins 100 fois par semaine.

- En faites ce qui compte c'est la technique par exemple Robert fait vraiment des miracles avec sa langue. Il m'a offert le meilleur orgasme qui puisse exister et sans son petit soldat qui était vraiment impressionant fait-elle un sourire sur le visage.

En ce moment mes sentiments sont partagée entre dégoût et étonnement mais je me contiens quelqu'un sonne à la porte Alice monte à l'étage enfilé une vrai tenue contrairement à ce qu'elle portait c'est à dire un string et c'est tout. Et moi je me lève avec difficulté puis marche vers la porte. L'homme qui se tient à la porte aurait pu être le père de Jasper tellement il se ressemblait mais quelque chose le rendait différent de mon père. Ces yeux,il y brillait une lueur folle.

Il me dévisage étonné puis murmure:

- Nessie ?

J'hoche la tête et d'un coup il me saute dessus et tentant de m'étrangler la peur me saisit de toute part est-ce que le cauchemar allait recommencer. Mais heureusement Alice arive à temps pour m'éloigner de lui. Je sais bien qu'elle ne le fait pas pour moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir énormément reconnaissante.

- Carlisle !s'exclame-t-elle.

0o0o0

Point de vue Jasper:

Maria s'avance vers moi nue je ne peux pas attendre je l'attrape et la jette sur le lit. Elle me regarde et je sens toute sa luxure. J'enlève rapidement mon boxer et elle écarte ces cuisses. Révelant une fente luisante d'éxitation j'approche ma bouche et léche son jus intime, je lui titille le clitoris avec ma langue. Elle agrippe fermement les coussins derrière elles je pénétre mon doigt en elle et fait des lents va et vient.

Je l'enlève et léche son jus de mon doigt ces magnifiques seins me lorgne je me jette sur eux avec avidité en mordillant un en caressant l'autre. Maria gémis sous ma bouche. Et je me sens prêt.

- Joui pour moi bébé.

- Oh oui Major !

Je la pénétre violemment elle renverse la tête haletante. Je fais de lent vas-et vient ne voulant pas la blesser.

- Plus fort Major !

Mes coups de bouttoir se font plus violent plus profond. Je me retire et la pénétre encore plus profondément.

- Je vais venir ! Jouie avec moi.

- AHHHHH!

- ahhhhhhh

Je me vide en elle et me laisse tomber sur elle. Elle me tient dans ces bras et m'embrasse tendrement le cou. C'est ce don j'avais besoin de la tendresse mais je refusais l'admettre. Je me couche à ces côtés et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Peut-être pourrai-je l'oublier ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien pas bien ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Pas de blabla la suite tout de suite !

* * *

Carlisle:

J'étais mal à l'aise je m'étais jeter sur ma petite fille. Je devais me ressaisir mais c'était si dur ! Mon coeur était en mille morceau suite à la trahision d' Esmée. Mais l'important maintenant c'était Ness, quelque chose dans ces yeux me disaient quelque chose. J'avais déja vu des yeux pareille ailleur mais ou ? Je m'approche d'elle très lentement mais je vois bien que je lui fais peur.

- Je suis désoler je me suis emporté.

Silence aucune réponse, je voyais sa fixation pour la couleur de mes yeux, rouge sang, une chose était sûr durant toute ces années elle a été éduquer sous les mêmes valeurs que moi. Il fallait que je reprène le régime végétarien très rapidement, au moins pour instaurer une ambiance de confiance.

- Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen je suis ton grand-père paternel.

Elle semble interéssé je continue:

- J'ai 380 années vampiriques mais j'ai physiquement 28 ans. J'ai très bien connue Bella ta mère si tu veux je te racontes ?

Elle hoche lentement la tête, j'ai eu raison de parler de Bella plutôt que d'Edward.

- Quand nous l'avons rencontrer pour la première fois c'était lors de son arrivé ici à Forks elle était très belle humaine mais aussi très maladroite. Elle avait des difficultés à marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber ce qui lui valut beaucoup de moquerie de la part de ton oncle Emmett.

Elle rit et je me sens bien Alice quitte la pièce et monte à l'étage.

- Ta mère était aussi très perspicace et courageuse, quand elle a appris que son premier amour était un vampire elle ne s'est pas enfuis comme nous le pensions non au contraire elle est resté malgré la froideur de Jasper et la méchanceté de Rosalie.

- Jasper méchant ? demande-t-elle étonné.

- Non il n'arrivait pas à ce contrôler l'appel du sang était vraiment puissant à vrai dire.

- Papi tu me protèges hein ?

Je vois la jeune femme devant moi baisser toute ces barrières et redevenir l'enfant de 2 ans que nous devions protéger des Volturi. Je lui serre doucement la main pour lui faire comprendre que je serai là et que je suis là pour elle.

- Oui ma chérie je te protèges qu'y a -t-il ?

- J'ai peur...

La lueur dans ces yeux c'est la même que celle qu'il y a avait dans les yeux de Rose et je comprend de quoi elle a peur et je me fustige car je suis grand-père et j'aurai dû être là.

Rosalie:

Je cours sans m'arrêter car ma nièce dépends de ma rapidité pas le temps de raisonner la bête de Bell's pas le temps de rejoindre Jacob pour un câlin je dois simplement courir et suivre l'odeur de Bella. Retrouvant alors la ville dont elle venait avant de résider à Seattle. Je cours et m'arrête devant une grande Villa je la reconnais comme étant celle de Jasper. C'est sa préféré après celle du Texas ou il va rarement. Je toque et me retourve face à Emmett, dans ces yeux je lis tristesse et douleur. Je le prend dans mes bras et le serre fort lui donnant ce que je peux lui donner.

Je reconnais mon gros nounours fragile et je le serre fort. J'entends ses sanglotements et ressens les spasmes énormes qui le prenaient. Il faut qu'il soit fort car ce que je vais lui dire va surement l'abattre encore plus. Je le contemple toujours aussi imposant mais toujours aussi à fleur de peau.

- Emmett il faut que tu saches.

- Je sais pour Bella et Nessie. Elles ont décidaient de s'en aller c'est leur choix.

Je n'y crois pas il ne sait pas réellement, je l'emmène au salon et le fait asseoir.

- Qui vit avec toi ?

- Jasper pourquoi ?

- Appelles le.

Il part le chercher à l'étage, et je le vois redescendre avec Jazz et Maria. Celle-ci s'accroche à lui pour bien délimiter son territoire, et bien il y a du nouveau sous le soleil et ça m'étonnerait que ça plaise à Bell's mais bon passons.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que Nessie a été enlevé et violé.

Le regard de Jasper devient noir charbon et celui d'Emmett aussi par contre madame silicone semble indifférente.

- Et que si Bell's t'a quitté c'est qu'elle a du le sentir d'une façon et d'une autre et elle est partit à sa recherche.

- Comment sais-tu ça demande Maria.

J'ignore sa question et continue mon récit.

- Mais Bell's a fait l'erreur de céder sa place à sa bête et en chemin celle-ci à trouver sa compagne.

- Quoi s'exclame Jasper.

- Bella est ta compagne mais Isabella ( sa bête) est la compagne de Jane et elles se sont trouvés.

Emmett me regard totalement ahurie.

- Isabella doit se battre chaque jour pour retenir bell's en cage je l'ai vu des fois elle perds vraiment le contrôle. Elle contrôle le corps de Bella l'utilisant à sa guise.

Jasper se lève d'un bond et va à la porte je cours à celle-ci et lui boque le passage.

- L'important maintenant c'est Ness.

Il retourne s'asseoir et j'explique ma tactique qui consiste à faire appel au reste de la famille sauf Esmée qui se serait allié au Volturi au dernière nouvelle. Nous allions nous réunir pour ramener Ness notre nièce. C'était notre combat.

0o0o0o0o0

Bien pas bien ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour/Bonsoir

2 chapitres le même jour vous êtes gâtée !

Crys je te reserve un petit chapitre bonus ! Pourquoi ? Je sais pas je me sens d'humeur généreuse et tu es l'heureuse gagnante de cette générosité.

Allez la suite:

* * *

Point de vue Bella:

Je devenais de plus en plus intenable pour ma bête, je m'acharnais comme une folle. J'étais comme un chien malheureux qui rongeait sa corde pour s'enfuir. Moi j'avais un objectif j'allais sauver ma fille et vivre avec elle la connaître. Mais avant tout je prendrai une douche car ma bête faisait des choses avec mon corps que je n'aurai jamais fait dans mon état normale.

Il fallait que je me débarasse de ma bête, avant qu'elle ne le fasse. J'avais légérement entrevue une de ces décisions qui consistait à me détruire avec l'aide des Volturi. Il fallait que je reprénne le contrôle assez rapidement. Ce qui m'aidait c'est la quantité de sang que ma bête buvait sa me donnait beaucoup de force.

Je pris de l'élan et courrus vers un des barreaux de la cage ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler à ma bête que j'étais encore là et que je comptais bien me battre jusqu'à la mort si il le faut. La rage d'Isabella monta d'un coup et je me demande ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cette états là. Je pus sortit sufisamment pour voir que ma tentative d'évasion avait causé une blessure à Jane.

Donc mes assauts effrénée avait belle et bien un effet sur mon corps intéressant. Sa pourrait bien me servir.

_- Tu ne feras jamais ça grogna Isabella à mon intention_

_- Je ferai tout pour ma fille que sa blesse ta compagne ou pas._

_- Je ne te le permettrais pas !_

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir._

Je pris le plus d'élan possible en y mettant toute ma détermination et ma force ainsi que mon amour pour Ness et Jasper et...

Point de vue Bobby:

Je redoutais mon rendez-vous avec Alice qu'allait-elle encore me faire faire ? Je ne voulais plus torturer de pauvre innocente fille ou encore moins tuer toute une famille simplement car elle en aurait décidée ainsi. Elle arrive avec son habituelle air arrogant et habillé comme une trainée à croire qu'elle a fait le trottoirs juste avant.

- Bobby.

- Alice.

- As-tu engagé les hommes que je t'avais demandé ?

- Je ne vais pas le faire.

Elle eut un sourire sadique et elle se pencha encore plus sur la table.

- Mauvaise réponse vois-tu Maria se trouve en Alaska chez mon frère et il serait facile de lui rappeler d'une certaine vengeance.

Je serre les poings et si ma vie ne comptait pas tant que ça ? Je devrais laisser tomber me rendre à Maria, rien ne sera plus dure que le poid de la culpabilité. Je vis la colère sur le visage d'Alice mécontente de mon choix. Elle sortit un téléphone et dit les motss fatal ceux qui allaient me plonger dans l'enfer éternellement mais c'est pour une bonne cause me rappelle ma conscience.

Point de vue Alice:

Sa ne me plait pas du tout. Il va falloir que je fasse appel à ce lourdaud de X, je n'ai jamais aimer avoir de contact directe avec cet homme. Il était connu pour ses tortures sexuelles très cruelles. Je l'avais vu à l'oeuvre et sa m'avait retournée l'estomac pendant plus d'une dizaine d'année, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour maitriser une certaine personne légérement désobeissante.

Je compose son numéro tout en me massant le ventre d'une main.

- Allo ?

- C'est Alice.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

- J'ai besoin de tes services.

- Pour toi j'espère je t'ai toujours trouvé a croquer.

- Non je te désignerai qui plus tard.

Il eu un long silence et j'eu peur pendant un moment qu'il refuse. Puis je me rappelle le fait qu'il espérait me violer et cela me donna des frissons. Il était hors de question qu'il me touche.

- Combien ?

- Si je te dis une cargaison de dix humains et pas mal de gentille humaines prêtes à livrer leur corps.

- Vierge ?

- Multi choix.

- Qui ?

Je devais lui répondre sinon il n'y avait pas de marché. Je respire longuement et regarde au alentour.

- Rosalie Black.

o0o0o0o0

Bien pas bien ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour/Bonsoir

* * *

Point de vue X:

Tiens donc, Rosalie Black elle s'est donc remarier encore. Ou est passé le gros débile d'Emmett qui lui servait de mari ? Je regarde une des photos d'elle en simple appareil et je me sens dure instantanément. Il faut que je me soulage j'appelle Ingrid le sosie vampire de la bella Rosalie. Elle voit tout de suite la bosse sur mon pantalon et je lui montre le lit d'un signe de tête.

Elle est déja nue et j'enlève moi-même mes habits. Je voulais profiter au maximum de son corps sans torture, je la retourne et la chevauche par derrière je me pénétre en elle et calme d'abord mon rythme puis monter crechendo en suivant ces gémissements. Ah Rosalie que tu es belle bon sang !

Je me rappelle de chaque moment, je te surveillais, je t'observais quand tu faisais l'amour au gros ours d'Emmett. Quand tu lui faisais tes si belles fellations. Tu étais si douée et sensuelle, l'image de tes seins gigotant au dessus de lui me fit me rendre plus dure encore. Je ne fais pas attention au hurlement de Ingrid profitant du moment.

Chacune de tes tenues moulaient parfaitement ton corps et cette jupe que tu as porté à l'automne 1993 et sans sous-vêtement en plus et la chance que j'ai eu de voir ta petite chatte si luisante d'exitation. Tu était et tu es parfaite.

Je continue de profiter du corps sans vie de Ingrid quand j'ai fini de foutre en elle je me retire d'elle et murmure:

- Désoler mon amour je ne voulais pas.

Sa sera bientôt ton tour Rose, bientôt ton tour.

Point de vue Rosalie:

J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de prendre la meilleur douche depuis que je suis partit à la recherche de Bell's. Je gémis de plaisir, Jacob tu me manques tellement toi et tes doigts experts. Je profite que tout le monde soit dehors pour m'offrir un peu de plaisir en solitaire.

Je m'assied sur le sol de la salle de bain et écarte mes jambes, je carresse ma fente de haut en bas me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je pense à la queue de Jacob si grosse et si belle, je me rappelle que quand je me suis offerte à lui il y est aller doucement. J'enfonce un doigt et halète de plaisir, je pense à cette été en 2001 quand moi et Alice avons testé le sexe lesbien.

Sa langue sur ma chatte était divine, mon jus de plaisir s'écoule j'en prend sur mon doigt et en goutte. C'est si bon, puis d'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur Emmett. Celui observe ce que je fais et enlève son pantalon. Je suis ces gestes des yeux et il vient se placer à mon entrer, et me pénètre d'un coup de bouttoir, je renverse la tête sous l'effet du plaisir.

L'image se modifie et je vois quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais voulu revoir...

Point de vue Isabella:

Bella devenait trop forte il fallait partir de suite à Volterra avant qu'elle ne gagne la bataille. Je bousculais les gens suivit de Jane et arrivé au guichet je paye l'homme pour qu'il me laisse passer. Je cours jusqu'à l'avion et m'installe dans un siège en serrant les dents.

- Isa sa va aller ronronne ma compagne.

- Elle devient plus forte haletai-je.

Elle me caresse les cheveux et je sens quelque chose d'étrange je la regarde et à son expression je comprend qu'elle a peur. J'essaye d'avaler ce qui vient de se passer. Jane a essayer d'utiliser son don contre moi, la garce elle m'avait mentit ! J'essaye de camoufler mon dégoût cette imbécile pensait que j'allais retirer mon bouclier. Peut-être que c'est Aro qui l'a envoyé ?

_Libère moi demande Bella_

_Pas tout de suite attend_

Il fallait que je règle quelque chose avant, je fais la conversation à ma soit-disant compagne mais au fond j'attend que l'avion se pose pour me venger.

7heures de vol plus tard

Nous sommes arrivé à l'aéroport de la ville la plus proche de Volterra, à peine nous quittons le bâtiment que je me saisis de Jane.

- Tu pensais que je ne saurai pas ?

- Si tu me tues ils le sauront.

- Je suis capable de bien plus de chose que tu ne le penses. Je l'emmène dans une ruelle vide et lui arrache la tête, et la laisse là sans son membre. Je pars ensuite l'abandonner au fond d'un trou creusé dans la mer.

_Qu'est que tu en dit si on fait équipe ? lui demandai-je._

_Marché conclu !_

Je la laisse prendre les commande avec moi et nous partons à la recherche de notre fille.

* * *

Chapitre que je trouve nul je vais le refaire je crois


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour/Bonsoir

* * *

Point de vue Rosalie:

Au fond de nous qu'on soit vampire ou humain on a tous une crainte; celle de mourir. Une sorte d'insinct en moi me disait que je n'y échapperai pas cette fois, mon seul regret c'est celui de ne pas pouvoir sauver ma petite nièce chéri. J'essaye de ne pas ressentir, d'être froide et sans émotion comme dans mes premiers jours vampirique. Dieu pourquoi ? Moi qui pensait avoir assez souffert je découvre aujourd'hui que Royce n'est pas mort.

Je croise ses pupilles d'un rouge sang et j'observe son sourire satisfaisant, je tourne la tête mais il me force à le regarder. L'émotion me fait trembler, allais-je revivre ce que j'ai vécu ? Allait-il me tuer ou jouer avec moi ? Emmett m'avait reconstruit mais si il mettait au point ces plans je serai detruite. Je ferme les yeux et murmure une prière en faveur de ma nièce, si je devais souffrir Nessie devra vivre heureuse. Qu'est que je ne ferai pas maintenant pour retourner en arrière et m'arranger pour qu'il soit réellement mort.

Je me laisse à la contemplation des murs et je remarque avec horreur que les murs sont tapissés de photo de moi, à chaque époque à chaque moment de ma vie. J'observe la photo de mon premier mariage avec Emmett puis celle de notre adorable cérémonie sur la Push à mon union avec Jacob. Une photo de Nessie et moi dans le jardin retient mon attention,cette petite fille à toujours tant compter pour moi.

- Tu aimes mon album souvenir ? fait la voix de mon premier mari, Royce.

- Tu me surveillais ? Et bien moi qui te connaissait moins pacient que ça ! fais-je sarcastique.

- J'adore ton côté mordant mon chaton.

Je frissonne de dégoût je hais ce surnom depuis mon viol, ces amis et lui m'appellaient ainsi, et ça me donnait l'impression d'être leur pute sans aucune âme rien.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Il ne réagit pas à mon affirmation.

- Tu te demandes surement comment j'ai survécu ?

- J'imagine que tu vas me le dire.

- Et bien oui, il faut dire que tu n'as jamais été très futée Rosie même Dominic a survécut c'est dire ! Tu as laisse sufisamment de venin en moi pour que je puisse me transformer, enfin presque le reste et bien Alice s'en ai chargée.

J'avais tiqué sur le faites que Dominic soit encore en vie, comment se fait-il ? J'avais fait en sorte de ne laisser aucun survivant, et ou se trouvait cette ordure ? Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui. Qu'avait-il dit ? Alice s'est chargé de la suite ? Comment sa date de renaissance ne coincidait pas.

- Et bien je vais devoir tout expliquer rit-il comme au bon vieux temps ?

0o0o0o

Point de vue Carlisle:

J'aurai du comprendre ce qui arrivait à Ness dès que je l'avais vue mais une part de moi refusait de l'admettre. Quelque chose en moi me disait de ne parler à personne de m'a découverte, et surtout pas à Alice et Edward. Et pour une raison obscur surtout moins à la voyante de la famille. Je serre ma petite fille dans mes bras et je l'entends gémir. J'aurai dû me douter qu'elle aurait mal.

- Nessie vient je t'emmène quelque part.

Elle me suit sans discuter et je l'emmène au cabinet je sens son stress monter doucemement en elle.

- Nessie je vais t'ausculter enlève ton t-shirt.

Elle a peur je le vois bon sang qu'est que je ferai pas pour être jasper en ce moment ! Je soulève son t-shirt, et je remarque avec horreur qu'elle a des blessures horribles. Il n'y a plus de doute c'était un vampire mais qui ?


	21. Chapter 21

Salut une suite aussi ici !

Pour ce chapitre je vous conseille de relire le PDV Rosalie du chapitre 20

* * *

** [ LE DESTIN C'EST SIMPLEMENT LA FORME ACCELERE DU TEMPS ]**

Point de vue : Rosalie

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux sans trembler je ne le crains pas, je suis forte. Emmett avait raison.

Flash back

Je pleurais encore suite à ce que Royce m'avait fait enfin pleurer détruire tout sous mon passage aurait été plus approprié à vrai dire. Emmett rentre en trombe dans les restes de notre petit chalet, c'était le troisième que je détruisais.

Il me saisit par les épaules et pendant une seconde j'eus peur mais je me ressaisis car je sais que ce n'est que Emmett.

- Tu vas te reprendre en main MAINTENANT !

- Laisse moi souffrir seule pleurnichai-je.

- Oh ne joue pas les martyrs avec moi Rosalie Mcarty Hale ! Tu n'est pas cette loque humaine tu es une femme forte, intelligente et surtout sur d'elle !¨

- C'est faux je ne suis rien de tous ça dis-je en évitant son regard.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Répète après moi je suis forte et je n'ai peur de personne !

- Je peux pas Emmett je peux pas c'est trop dure.

- Tu le peux Royce King ne peut pas te détruire TU ES TROP FORTE alors qu'il n'est qu'un sale insecte alors répète.

Mes sanglots dédoublèrent.

- Je suis forte et je n'ai peur de personne répètai-je haletante.

- Bravo bébé je suis si fier de toi...

Fin flash back

- Vois-tu Alice n'as jamais été une sainte à vrai dire elle est diabolique, en faites personne ne sait exactement quand elle est née mais apparemment ça serait le vampire le plus vieux et elle est connue pour adorer les massacres. Tu sais elle a une place importante dans la chute de Troie, en faites elle n'a qu'a convaincre Achille avec ces atouts. Et puis elle a vu une famille qui lui fournirai un terrain de jeun amusant. Savais-tu que Esmée était sa descendante, apparemment non vu ce froncement de sourcil. Bref Esmée a eu aussi son rôle dans la destruction de la famille de ce cher Carlisle.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu attaqué à Nessie ?

- La petite rousse ? Et bien Alice me la demandé je ne me suis pas fait prier !

- Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ?

- J'ai la chance d'avoir son venin qui coule dans mon sang je fais partie d'une race pur comme Caïus.

- Elle a crée Caïus ?

- Oh il est un pion très important. En parlant de pion savais-tu qu'elle avait crée James rien que pour votre gentille humaine ? Normalement il aurait dû faire plus que lui mordre un bras, mais bon...

Je le regarde avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre crachai-je.

- Oh tu vas tout en entendre. Elle a un plan vous détruire après avoir joué un moment avec vous, elle a la petite rousse si jamais ça foire elle n'hésiteras pas.

- Jasper est plus fort et Bella ne lâchera pas le morceau !

- Tu ne parles pas d'Emmett ? Pas grave mais sache qu'Alice a des fidèles beaucoup de fidèles l'une d'elle s'appelle Maria et puis il y a Victoria.

- ELLE EST MORTE hurlai-je.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait vous faire croire et tu as tout gobé tu es bien blonde toi.

Le téléphone sonne et Royce sourit victorieux, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça sent pas bon pour nous !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre un peu morose eh oui j'ai un coup de blues...

* * *

Point de vue Bella:

Isabella m'a laissé reprendre ma place mais j'avais cette sensation de tout rater...encore. J'ai toujours été faible et j'ai constamment eu besoin d'aide, et j'ai été brisé trop de fois pour que cela révèle du hasard. On ne peut pas fuir son destin et si le mien était vouée à me détruire. D'abord j'ai laissé Edward approcher de ma bulle de sécurité puis j'ai été égoïste en décidant de laisser la vie à ma fille la vouant ainsi à souffrir.

Puis non contente d'avoir détruit ma fille et moi-même j'ai retiré à Isabella l'espoir et rien que pour ça je ne mérite pas ma place maintenant. Je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion le bien ne gagnait pas toujours et si jamais c'était le cas qu'est qui me disait que j'étais dans le "bon" camp ? J'aurai dû mourir le jour de la rentrée dans cette classe de bio ou bien des mains de James ou encore de celle de Victoria.

On m'avait donnée la chance de me retirer à nombreuse reprise mais j'ai été stupide que je pensais qu'il valait mieux vivre, mais j'avais tort il valait mieux savourer notre temps car quand le temps vient nous chercher rien ne sert de le repousser. Je _savais _que j'allais mourir mais la question était aurai-je le temps d'arracher ma fille à ça ? Et de l'emmener loin de tous ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'inspire l'air environnant et me jure intérieurement de dire adieu à Jasper comme il le doit, n'était-il pas une victime de mon non-envie de mourir ?

Je courus sur des kilomètres sans jamais m'arrêter sans jamais ressentir la peur, maintenant j'avais conscience que la mort était une bonne chose elle signifiait la fin, la meilleure fin...

J'arrive à l'entrée de Forks la ville qui m'avait vu naître et celle qui j'espère me verra partir en paix avec moi même. Je vois mieux, j'entends mieux je le sens. J'avance suivant cet instinct. Je ne cours plus je vole quasiment !

La grande et majestueuse villa blanche se dresse devant moi, j'ouvre prudemment la porte et me retrouve devant Edward, dire que c'était la dernière personne que je voulais voir était un euphémisme ! L'Edward Cullen d'avant avait laissé place à une sorte de loque humaine et bien que j'aurai dû me réjouir de ce revirement de situation cela indiquait quelque chose de grave.

Il sanglote ! Bon sang combien de fois avais-je rêver le voir comme ça comme j'avais été autrefois ?

- Elle a... Elle a emmené Nessie.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais aller chasser et elle la enlever dis moi que c'est faux Bella dis moi ça ne peut pas être vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Carlisle m'a dit qu'il...

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus je répondis à sa question.

- C'est vrai je l'ai vu et ressenti mais elle l'avait déjà fait enlever.

Il se balança d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir contrôler ces sanglots de plus en plus violent. Avait-il donc un coeur, pouvait ressentir ? Il était totalement outré mais ce n'était-il pas ce qu'il me faisait subir autrefois.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose s'écria-t-il Nessie était innocente alors que toi...

- Qu'elle est la différence dis-je d'une voix dure.

- Nous-nous étions mariés !

J'en avais assez entendu je partis à l'étage à la recherche de Carlisle apparemment il vivait ou fréquentait Nessie. Il fallait que je le trouve, j'avais besoin de sa sagesse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nouvelle, joyeuse nouvelle !**

**Jeudi c'est Ascension ou Pentecôte je sais plus...**

**Je publierai donc ce jour là la suite de:**

Ange gardien

Retour dans le passé

La folie à forks by 0mbre ( pas sûre)

**et si possible**

rancune

Au faites **Ce que le bonheur cache et bientôt achevé, il reste grosso modo 2-3 chapitre !**

idem pour rancune qui ne comptera pas plus de 17 chapitres.

je finis gentiment les premières histoires ce qui veut dire que j'en commencerai bientôt d'autre.

Je mets en total pause **fragile coloc/ le traqueur et moi / le coeur à ses raisons / ( peut-être) un été très chaud**

je suis désolé pour les fans qui sont quasi invisible sur ces histoires là pour l'instant je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ces histoires là, je bloque totalement !

Merci d'avoir lus cette longue note et bonne nuit ou début de journée pour les vampires...


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je compte bien terminé cette fiction donc je publierai bientôt une suite à ce chapitre. Je vous conseil de relire les chapitres 20/21/22 pour ce remettre dans le bain. Je vous assure même moi j'ai dû les relire et même plus de chapitre que vous.

* * *

PDV Bella:

Je respire et monte les marches menant à l'étage, chaque marche et un pas vers un homme que j'avais longtemps considérée comme mon père, mon mentor. Je retins in extremis un sanglot au souvenir de mon dernier jour dans cette maison. Mon pire dernier jour. J'aimais sincèrement Carlisle comme un père mais son comportement m'avait déçue.

J'entre dans sa chambre, je le vois couché sur le lit il fixe le plafond inlassablement. Seul ces yeux trahissent sa détresse.

- Je suis désolé Bella murmure-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne.

Il se redresse précipitemment. Ces yeux dorés me transperce.

- C'est grave Bella, j'ai raté tellement d'occasion de m'excuser de te montrer mon soutient. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'étais lâche. Je pensais seulement à l'équilibre d'une famille qui n'en était plus une. Je voulais préserver quelque chose qui était voué à la destruction. Comprend moi Bella je n'ai jamais eu de famille, jamais, ma vie humaine était tellement horrible que je devais impérativement avoir une famille dans ma vie immortel.

Ces mains tremblent et je ne peux m'empêcher de les saisir et de les serrer contre mon coeur. Il lève la tête pour me regarder et je me jette dans ces bras.

- Vous n'avez pas encore tout raté soufflai-je aidez moi pour Ness je vous en supplie.

Ces yeux sont ceux d'un homme brisé, un homme qui a été trop longtemps bercé d'illusion. Je me sentais mal pour lui sa douleur ne s'effacera peut-être jamais et surtout pas si il est seul. Car c'est ce qu'il est, il est seul il a tout perdu sa femme ses enfants, tous ce qui comptait pour lui; évaporer.

- Elle l'as emmener murmure-t-il.

- Qui ? demandai-je sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait me répondre.

- Alice. Il marque un temps de pause. Bella elle prépare quelque chose et elle n'est pas seule.

- Aidez moi Carlisle, faites un dernier geste pour vôtre petite fille elle a besoin de vous.

Il hoche la tête et se lève. Il me suit jusqu'au rez de chaussée ou Edward se trouve. Je le dévisage, il semble vraiment souffrir pourquoi en avais-je douté ? Le lien qui unit Renéesmée à Edward est plus fort que celui qui m'unissait à lui. Car c'est le lien qui unit un père et sa fille, un lien d'amour si puissant et dévastateur que jamais au grand jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal.

- J'imagine que tu vas nous aider ?

- Pourquoi pose-tu la question si tu connais la réponse répondit-il.

Il nous suit jusqu'à la voiture, je me mets au volant. J'espérai que Jasper et Emmett était toujours à la maison et qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de stupide. Cette inquiétude concernait surtout Jasper, je savais que je l'avais détruit mais l'instinct maternel était plus fort que tout. Je conduis sans jamais arrêté. Je ne ressentais pas la tristesse non la seule émotion que je ressentais était l'espoir.

J'arrête la voiture devant la maison et appuie sur le klaxon. Une minute plus tard Jasper et Emmett sortent de la maison.

Je ne pourrai jamais décrire ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai vu le visage de Jasper. Je descend de la voiture et m'avance lentement vers eux.

- Nessie n'est pas avec toi ? murmure-t-il cherchant du regard ma petite fille.

Je lis dans ces yeux le même espoir qui m'avait animé pendant tout le trajet. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre car je sais que ma réponse le détruira, à nouveau. Lâche, je hoche négativement la tête. Ces yeux se remplissent de larme, le voir pleurer est le spectacle le plus émouvant auquel j'ai jamais eu à faire. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle souffrir autant ?

J'avance ma main pour essuyer ses larmes mais il fait un pas en arrière. Le choc se lit sur son visage.

- Qu'est qu'il fait là _lui _crache-t-il.

- C'est sa fille il veut la retrouver plaidai-je.

- Il n'est pas son père ! Je suis son père, je suis celui qui a veillé sur elle, celui qui la réconfortait quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Je suis celui qui l'a élevé et qui lui a donné mon amour inconditionnellement. Et c'est à Moi qu'elle se confiait. J'étais là à chaque étape de sa vie, et quand sa mère lui manquait je lui racontais comment tu étais. C'est moi qu'elle a appelé papa pendant ces douze années, et sa sera encore moi qui la soutiendrait après toute cette histoire.

Edward s'avance vers Jasper, je me tends. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissant et jamais je ne te prendrai la place que tu mérites de droit. J'ai été un mari minable et même un père minable mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer ma fille. Et parce que je l'aime je ne m'interposerai pas dans ta relation avec elle. Il y a de nombreuse chose que je ne comprends pas et encore plus que je ne contrôle pas. Mais je sais que tu es le plus apte de nous deux à être son...père. Grâce à toi, mon frère je sais que être père ce n'est pas partager le même sang mais vivre pour son enfant.

Je suis émue par son discours et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que le Edward que je connais dirait cela. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdue, peut-être que au fond ma fin n'était-elle pas aussi imminente. Et peut-être que ma fille n'est pas voué à souffrir.

Lentement Carlisle s'avance et s'approche de Jasper.

- Tu es vraiment là, mon fils ? Vous êtes vraiment là demande-t-il en s'adressant aussi à Emmett.

- Oui.

Incontrôlable il tremble sous l'émotion.

- Ma famille presque au complète souffle-t-il.

- Au faites vous n'avez pas vu Rosalie demande Emmett.

Soudainement mon sang se glace. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

PDV Rosalie:

Je ferme les yeux j'allais mourir. Je ne le savais pas je le _sentais _je n'avais pas envie de me battre je voulais simplement en finir. Pourquoi quand on pense enfin trouver un certain équilibre le destin venait-il tout détruire ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mérité de souffrir éternellement, et pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à une mort digne ? Je voulais dire adieu à Jacob une dernière fois.

Le coup fatal que j'attendais ne vint jamais. J'entendis des bruits de lutte, sous l'effet de la peur je gardais mes yeux clos. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri et puis le silence. J'ouvre prudemment les yeux, effrayée. Ce que je vois me détruit.

- Jacob !

Je cours vers lui, je ne peux pas y croire. Je pleure sur son torse.

- Pourquoi murmurai-je.

- Je te l'avais promis non ? souffle-t-il tu ne souffriras jamais avec moi.

Sa respiration se fait quasi inexistante.

- Non Jacob ne me quitte pas !

- Je t'aime souffle-t-il.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer.

* * *

J'arrête là pour le moment et je vous conseil de relire le chapitre 22 PDV Rosalie.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok pour aujourd'hui chapitre pas prévue du tout mais bon sur le coup de l'impulsion le voilà. Entièrement point de vue Nessie. Il peut être trop émouvant pour certain supportable pour d'autre. Bref je vous aurez pré se revoit en bas après ;).

* * *

Pdv: Nessie

Dès que je ferme les yeux je peux voir le visage souriant de Jasper ou encore ma mère couchée paisiblement sur son lit, la lumière du soleil pénétrant dans sa chambre. Quand je regarde ma mère je me demande toujours comment un si beau visage peut exister. D'après papa j'ai récupérée ces grands yeux chocolats. Ces petites conversations remémorée m'aident à ne pas avoir peur. Et puis Peter serait fier de moi si il savait que j'avais fait face sans la moindre peur.

Oui, il serait fier j'en suis sûr.

Bizarrement quand vôtre vie a toujours été bancale on se dit que on y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Je savais que papa et maman me cachait quelque chose, et au file des années j'ai fini par me dire que ce qu'il me cachait c'était peut-être une personne. Pendant douze ans j'ai eu très largement le temps d'observer Jasper et il n'y avait aucune moyen pour qu'il soit mon père biologique. Nous étions totalement l'opposé de l'autre.

Il a les cheveux blond presque or alors que moi je suis rousse. Même son caractère était différent il est calme et posée la ou je suis impulsive. Tout un tas de petit détail m'avait convaincu que Jasper Whitlock n'était pas mon vrai père. J'essayais de retrouvé des souvenirs de l'homme dont ma mère avait été amoureuse. Mais j'étais comme bloquée, comme-ci les trois premières années de ma vie n'avais jamais exister.

Le plus déroutant c'était que je savais que mon père avait un rapport avec le coma de ma mère. Et il y avait sans cesse cette femme. L'épouse de Jasper enfin l'ex. Si mon père avait quitté sa femme rien que pour ma mère comateuse et le bébé que j'étais c'est que cette femme avait un rapport avec toute cette histoire.

Mes geôliers semblaient absents ce qui me laissait encore pas mal de temps pour réfléchir à ça. Mon grand-père Carlisle avait mis au point quelqu'un de mes doutes.

Edward Cullen n'était pas mon père, même si il le criait partout. Quand à Alice le souvenir de ce séjour auprès d'elle était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il existe. Tous en elle criait la luxure, quelque chose dans ces yeux me mettait mal à l'aise, j'avais constamment l'impression qu'elle était folle.

Au bout d'un temps j'entends des bruits dans le couloirs menant à ma cellule, un homme ouvrit la porte et jetta une femme dans ma cage avant de s'en aller. Ma respiration se fait plus rare, qui était-elle ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais en danger ou pas mais sincèrement cette femme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Ses seins étaient nue.

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et ses yeux s'illuminent.

(n/a: le plus long monologue que j'ai jamais écrit ! )

- Enfin je te retrouve !

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis ta mère voyons.

- Ma mère s'appelle Bella, vous n'êtes pas ma mère fais-je effrayée par l'intonation de sa voix.

- NON ! Je suis ta mère, je m'appelle Esmée.

Je recule. Cette femme faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se rapproche de moi et commence à toucher ma joue, je tressaillis. Je respire bruyamment. Si je croyais au démon, Esmée le représenterai à merveille.

- Tu as soif fait-elle en fixant mes yeux de façon insistante.

- Non merci bégayai-je.

- Je sais que tu as soif mon bébé.

Avec ces dents elle s'entailla le poignet. Du sang commença à couler, j'observe le liquide pourpre je n'avais jamais vu du sang vampire auparavant et papa m'avait dit que les vampires n'en avait pas. Elle dut sentir mon choc car elle me répondit:

- J'en produis naturellement, bois fait-elle en me le collant sur la bouche.

J'essaye de me dégager mais elle est plus forte heureusement/malheureusement Alice rentre dans la pièce. Son sourire ne présage rien de bon...

**La suite dans le prochain épisode... ... ...**


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everybody !

Wouah Crys t'as vraiment beaucoup de question ! Je suis contente que tu t'intéresse autant à cette fic.

Bon pour bien répondre à tes questions je vais les réecrire, je te préviens au cas ou c'est pas clair.

**Edward aurait-il "grandit" ou est-ce une manipulation pour avoir l'aide de "ces frères**"**?** Alors franchement au début je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire mais tu m'as donné une idée qui va encore plus rajouter de chapitre à l'histoire ! Rohh moi qui voulait la finir !

**Rosalie va-t-elle perdre Jacob ? **J'ai légèrement modifié ta question mais en gros c'est la même chose, alors malheureusement c'est nécessaire pour la suite que j'avais prévu, et franchement je me vois pas le ramener en vampire ou bien en fantôme en faites le ramener tout court ne faisait pas partit de mes plans. Au départ Jacob était un personnage un peu dans l'ombre et je savais pas quoi en faire mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Rose.

**Edward n'est pas son père ? **Les prochains chapitres répondront à cette questions.

**Que fait Esmée ici ? **Et bien crois le ou pas mais il se pourrait bien que d'une manière, secrète pour l'instant, Esmée s'aille mis Alice à dos.

J'ai beaucoup parler toute seule maintenant à vous de lire ça !

Disclamer: Les personnages et les lieux appartienne à S.M je ne fais que m'éclater avec eux.

* * *

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de mettre un suite cette semaine mais je tenais à répondre à ces questions importantes pour la suite.


	27. Chapter 27

Salut,

eh oui je suis de retour !

Avec la reprise des cours et les petits tracas de la vie je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster la suite.

* * *

J'essaye de me dégager mais elle est plus forte heureusement/malheureusement Alice rentre dans la pièce. Son sourire ne présage rien de bon...

...

La suite

Pdv Nessie:

Alice s'avança vers Esmée, dans ces yeux je voyais la haine. Deux hommes la suivait de près.

- J'étais sûre que tu ferais une connerie de ce genre Esmée siffla-t-elle.

Esmée tentai vainement de retenir ces tremblements mais il était clair qu'elle était effrayée. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce. Esmée suivit mon mouvement avec attention puis regarda Alice avec des yeux noirs.

- Tu fais peur à mon bébé gronda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Le rire moqueur d'Alice resonna dans la pièce.

- Tu me fais pitié Esmée et je commence à reconsidérer ton utilité. Jusqu'à là, la seule raison qui me poussait à te garder à mes côtés c'était nôtre lien de sang mais maintenant que je vois la loque que tu es devenue je pense qu'il est temps de se dire aurevoir.

Les yeux d'Esmée s'écarquillèrent.

Avant même qu'elle aie pu dire quoi que ce soit les deux hommes lui arrachèrent la tête et emportèrent les morceaux. Mon coeur battait la chamade, Alice allait-elle me tuer ? Son masque de haine disparut pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

- Je pense que tu pourrai séjourner à l'étage pendant quelque temps dit-elle calmement.

Je la fixais choquée.

- Il est clair que cette cellule n'est pas le lieu le plus sur pour te garder ajoute-t-elle.

- Vous ne me gardez pas murmurai-je vous me retenez prisonnière.

Elle souffla et s'assied à mes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas dirigé contre Nessie, tu es juste une erreure dans mon équation, je-je t'assure que tous cela n'est pas contre toi c'est juste plus fort que moi.

Etrangement je sentais que c'était la vérité, une vérité tordue mais la vérité tout de même. D'une certaine manière elle était prisonnière d'un comportement qu'elle ne supportait peut-être pas.

- On m'a violé soufflai-je.

- Je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle est désolé murmure-t-elle mais moi oui, quand il m'a dit que tu étais vierge j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de culpabilité. Je ne peux pas te rendre ta liberté mais je peux au moins rendre ton séjour ici agréable fait-elle.

Je l'oberservai dans ces yeux je voyais tellement de peine que s'en était dévastateur, je me sentis comme oppressé face à tant de chagrin. Et pourtant je ne devais pas cette femme avait détruit ma vie mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la plaindre.

- Tu ne devrais pas ressentir ça marmonne-t-elle tu devrai me haïr c'est plus simple de vivre en me haïssant.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Jasper m'a dit que pendant ses premières années de vie en tant que vampire il avait laissé sa bête prendre le contrôle, elle a fait beaucoup de chose qui le ronge encore aujourd'hui.

Elle ricanna.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer les bêtises que sa bête a fait à ce que la mienne a fait et fait encore. Ce n'est vraiment pas comparable, moi ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle me contrôle que je ne saurai te dire à quel moment de ma longue vie j'ai été mon propre maître.

Je pris sa main, à mon contact elle tressaillit.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas comparable soufflai-je mais je comprends.

Elle serra ma main et la porta à son coeur.

- Merci, merci pour tout souffla-t-elle.

Je l'attira dans un câlin, je la serra contre moi. Je la sentis se détendre à mon étreinte, et je me mis à humer son parfum. Elle sentait bon, si bon. Elle se détacha de moi et me sourit tendrement. Son sourire m'éblouit totalement.

Et sans m'en rende compte mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

Le lendemain comme promis j'emmenageai à l'étage. Contrairement à ce que je pensais la maison était calme et il n'y avait personne à part moi et Alice. Celle-ci m'avait expliquer que les gardes vivaient dans une petite maison à dix métres d'ici afin de lui laisser de l'espace.

J'étais songeuse face à la relation que moi et Alice entretenions, je ne pouvais pas être tout le temps avec qu'elle se qui me déchirait le coeur, elle m'avait expliquer qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps elle même et que la grande partie du temps sa bête prenait les rênes et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de me faire du mal. Alors je n'étais pas autoriser à quitter ma chambre ni même à aller la voir, en faites c'est elle qui venait me voir c'était plus prudent me disait-elle.

Je souffrai de cette situation mais elle ne cessait de me répèter qu'elle pourrait me faire du mal autant physiquement que moralement.

Alors je supportais, par amour.

Car oui je l'aimais.


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou !

Alors avec les évènements nouveaux l'histoire se prolonge. Je ne pensais pas arriver à 27 chapitres pour cette histoire, en faites je ne me classais pas du tout dans la catégorie d'auteur qui écrivent de longue fic.

J'ai laissé mes autres fics de côtés pour écrire celle-ci. De toute façon cette année étant dure pour moi autant dans mes études que sentimentalements parlant je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu écrire autant d'histoire à la fois.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je finirai ce que j'ai commencé même si je dois prendre des plombes.

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Rancune a disparu, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai pour projet de la réecrire.

Les évènements dans l'histoire arrivait trop rapidement, et il y avait beaucoup de faute de frappe d'ortho et autre. Je suis sûre que cette fic aussi en contient, et je la corrigerai bientôt sûrement au vacances d'octobre.

Je vais suremement reprendre quelque détail dans les premiers chapitres car j'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture a changé vers la fin.

Bien évidemment je remercie chacune de mes adorables lectrices.

Merci surtout à Crys d'avoir suivis mon histoire avec un enthousiasme contagieux, et désolé de t'avoir harcelé pour que tu lises ma fiction.

J'écrirai sûrement le chapitre dans les prochains jours, je vous ai surtout écrit pour vous faire part de mes projets.


	29. Chapter 29

PDv: Nessie

J'attendais inlassablement Alice, je ne faisais que ça attendre. Comptant les secondes, les minutes. Rien ne comptait à part ça. C'était obsédant, je commençais à me demander si mon désir de revoir Alice n'était pas plus fort que celui de revoir ma famille.

Et la réponse était oui, seul elle comptait. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre à part elle. Je respirai profondément inhalant l'air frais depuis mon balcon, ravivant par la même occasion la brûlure dans ma gorge. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas chasser.

Et au fond je serai bien capable de m'affamer rien que pour l'avoir à mes côtés. Trois petits coups timides contre ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Je retiens ma respiration, est-ce Alice ou bien sa bête impitoyable ? Comment devais-je réagir ?

- Ness tu es là ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui répondis-je alors soudainement sûr de l'identité de mon amie.

Elle rentra dans la chambre tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit. Son regard se porta sur moi et je vis ces yeux s'assombrirent. Je portais un débardeur bleu marine très près du corps et un mini short très très court. En temps normal, je ne portais pas ce genre d'habit mais mon choix d'habit se limitait à ce que la penderie d'Alice avait à m'offrir. Et entre nous, cette tenue était la moins osée.

Je me racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me fis un sourire timide.

- Assieds toi lui proposai-je gentiment.

Son regard navigua de moi à la place à mes côtés sur le lit.

- Euh je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je sais que tu n'es pas prête...

Je la coupe:

- Le sexe t'empêche de t'asseoir avec moi et de te comporter normalement ?

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu pouvais comprendre mon besoin d'attendre mais si cela est vraiment un frein alors envoyons nous en l'air.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire grogna-t-elle je SAIS que tu as besoin de temps, moi mieux que personne le sait, et je ne suis pas en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit de ta part.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous nous disputions.

- Alors que voulais-tu dire ?

- Tu es décemment trop séduisante et je ne voudrai vraiment pas te sauter dessus. Mais il y a autre chose ma puce, j'ai peur pour toi, ma bête pourrait surgir et si ça arrive elle ne sera pas douce, si elle sait pour toi et moi il n'y aura aucune douceur juste de la cruauté. Et je ne veux pas ça Ness, tu as tellement souffert par ma faute tu mérites tellement mieux. Je te laisserai retourner auprès des tiens si j'étais sûr que tu ne craignais rien.

Elle m'aimait, bon sang elle m'aimait et son amour pour moi la mettait en danger. Elle me souhaite le meilleur même si le meilleur était loin d'elle. Je n'avais jamais eu le sentiment d'être aussi précieux et importante. Toute ma vie il me manquait quelque chose et ce quelque chose s'était son amour.

Je me penchais vers elle et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, notre baiser fût lent mais rempli d'amour et de désespoir. Je me sépara d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime plus que tout et pour toujours, tu auras toujours ta place dans mon coeur, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises.

Ce moment, était le moment parfait pour se donner à elle mais je ne me sentais pas prête à voir son regard sur moi. Et je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas encore.

Et puis cela me faisait tellement peur, ma première fois était tellement douloureuse autant physiquement que mentalement.

Mais je voulais surmonter ça pour elle.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera surement un pdv Bella.

Bisou ! A plus chapitre court par manque de temps désolé.


	30. Chapter 30

Suite

PDV Bella

Les yeux baignés de larmes je regarde par la fenêtre, attendant qu'on me rende ma fille. Pourquoi devait-elle être mêlé à mes choix égoïstes ? Pourquoi devrait-elle souffrir pour mes erreurs. Je me remémore son enfance, elle avait grandi sans savoir ce qui se passait, sans jamais être victime. L'amour d'Edward lui avait assuré une enfance dans l'ignorance, la tendresse paternel de Jasper lui aura permis de s'épanouir et de devenir une jeune femme heureuse.

Mais moi, je ne lui avais jamais rien apporté. Je n'avais cessé de fuir les problèmes, de me cacher, de me taire. Ness n'avait pas besoin d'une mère pareille. Je lui faisais du mal en restant dans sa vie. Maintenant je devrai juste la ramener à la maison et lui dire adieu.

J'aurai tellement voulu être un parent sur qui elle pourrait compter, mais je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Rien de tous ça ne se serait passé si j'avais su me tenir à l'écart des Cullen. Et d'Edward. Rien que de penser que ma fille souffrait probablement le martyr, retenu par Alice, une cascade de larme se forment sur mes joues.

Mon dieu pourquoi fais-je autant d'erreur ? Cette haine que Edward me nourrit n'aurait jamais exister si j'avais su lui rester fidèle. Si je n'avais pas sauter sur Jasper. Si je ne lui avais pas enlever la possibilité d'être le vrai père de Ness.

J'entends des pas. Edward s'assieds à mes côtés et m'attire dans ces bras.

- Je ressens la même chose murmure-t-il.

- C'est de ma faute Edward, tous ce qui lui arrive c'est ma faute sanglotai-je dans son cou.

- Bien sûr que non, tu es une mère formidable Bella murmure-t-il.

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister, elle est le fruit d'une erreur. Mon erreur lui a coûté une vie rempli de malheur soufflai-je - ce n'est pas Alice le monstre c'est moi.

Il me serre contre lui pour essayer de me consoler.

- Je détruis tous ce que je touche me lamentai-je.

- Non, tu donnes de l'amour à tous ce qui t'entoure. Tu m'en as donné, malgré mon comportement. Tu en as donné à Alice aussi. Ton coeur et ton âme sont pure. Tu es l'être le plus pure que je connaisse. Et rien de ce qu'il arrive à notre fille est de ta faute d'accord ?

- Il a raison ,fait Jasper en s'asseyant à mes côtés, tu n'y est pour rien et on la sauvera comme on l'a déjà fait auparavant.

Je les serre tout les deux contre moi, mettant tout mon amour et mon désespoir dans cette étreinte.

- Je ne vous mérite pas murmurai-je.

.

.

.

PDV Nessie

La main sur le téléphone, je sens les larmes coulés le long de mes joues. Ma famille me manquait et j'aurai enfin l'occasion de leur parler. Alice essuye mes larmes. Je compose le numéro pleine d'appréhension. J'attends quelque seconde avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

- Allô me répond Jasper.

Mon coeur se serre au son de sa voix.

- Papa murmurai-je.

- Nessie, c'est toi ? Bon sang ! Bella,Edward c'est Nessie. Attends ma puce je te mets sur haut-parleur. Comment marche cette merde, nan Eddy j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Voilà c'est bon. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, vous me manquiez soufflai-je.

- Oh, nous aussi mon coeur, toute la famille te cherchait.

- Fallait pas murmurai-je la gorge serré par l'émotion.

- Qu'est que tu racontes ? Notre fille se fait enlever et on aurait dû ne pas s'inquièter ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Alice a pris soin de moi.

Il y a un silence.

- Je te passe ta mère elle veut absolument te parler.

- Maman ?

- Chérie ça va ? Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi, Alice ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ?

- Sa va, quelque bobos mais sinon sa va. Maman, je crois pas que je veuille revenir.

- Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'elle te contraint chérie ?

- Nan ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ma puce quoi qu'elle t'ai dit, je la connais elle te fera du mal. Elle t'en a déjà fait, et elle t'en referas. Elle m'a torturé pendant trois longues années et à aucun moment elle n'a éprouvé ne serait-ce que une once de pitié. Elle est mauvaise elle détruit tout ce qu'elle touche. Reviens à la maison tu seras en sécurité.

Derrière moi, Alice est figé. Ses yeux sont pleins de tristesse. Quand elle remarque que je l'observe, elle me fait un sourire crispée.

- Maman je l'aime laisse tomber. J'ai eu tort d'appeler, aurevoir.

.

.

.

PDV Alice

Ce que Bella avait dit ne cessait de m'obséder. Je détruisais tous ce que je touchais, elle avait raison. Je ne voulais pas détruire Nessie. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, mais avec moi dans l'équation c'était impossible. Je devais la ramener chez elle, et quitter sa vie.

J'attendis qu'elle s'en dorme cette nuit là pour envoyer Stefan la ramener chez elle. Puis j'attendis qu'il m'appelle pour m'annoncer qu'elle était arrivé.

Assise sur son lit je hume sa couverture. Je m'imprègne de son odeur tentant de la mémoriser.

Je lui avais dit adieu pour toujours...

* * *

ça faisait longtemps je sais...

J'ai concocté une nouvelle histoire: How I Met Your Mother

Inspiré de la série du même nom et princinpalement PDV Jasper ce qui j'en suis sûr plaira à Crys ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi ! **

**Je sais ça fait un bail, mais bon mes lectrices habituelles savent que des tuiles me tombent sur la tête en permanence. Le point positif c'est que les vacances ont commencé pour moi donc je n'aurais plus aucune excuse pour ne plus écrire. J'avais le projet de traduire The Diva Diaries mais son auteur est dans une phase " je cache mes histoires dans un coffre fort en suisse pour que personne ne me les volent " mais bon je respecte ça, enfin...- Bref ! **

**Mon projet numéro mis à part payer le soleil pour qu'il y aille molo avec la termpérature c'est de terminer CQLBC, je sais ce que vous allez dire, ça fait un an que tu dis ça et toujours rien. Et je vous réponds que j'ai changé, eh oui ça arrive ! Je suis plus "responsable" /ricane devant les conneries que je sors/**

**Bon en tout cas je vous adore et vous pouvez être sûre que vous m'avez manqué.**

**Gros bisous on se voit en bas**

* * *

PDV Bella

Je n'arrive pas y croire, après tout ce que lui avait fait subir Alice elle voulait rester auprès d'elle. Une part de moi était à la fois heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle aime même si la personne en question n'était pas celle que j'aurai choisi pour elle, et l'autre part était furieuse qu'une autre personne que j'aime me quitte pour elle. Je n'avais jamais vraiment digérer le faite qu' Edward, mon premier amour et mari, ait vu en elle une âme soeur.

Je sais que je lui avais fait du mal en le trompant avec Jasper la veille de notre mariage lui enlevant du même coup l'occasion d'être le père biologique de Nessie, mais il m'en avait fait encore plus en me torturant et en cautionnant ce que me faisait sa maîtresse.

Mais il avait au moins su être un bon père pour Nessie durant les trois premières années de sa vie et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Le faites que Nessie, la chaire de ma chaire ne veuille pas rentrer à la maison auprès de moi me poussait à me demander si ce n'était pas moi le problème enfin de compte. Est-ce que tout les personnes que j'aime était voué à m'abandonner.

Jasper vint à mes côtés un petit sourire triste collé sur le visage.

- Elle ira bien dit-il de sa voix réconfortante.

- Comment tu le sais ? murmurai-je.

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son coeur mort.

- Je le sens là et puis j'ai confiance en elle, nous avons élevé une fille intelligente qui sait penser par elle-même et qui ne ferait rien qui la mettrait en danger.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu l'as élevé rectifiai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, toi moi ,et même si j'ai dû mal à l'avouer, Edward l'avons élevé. Cette petite a la chance d'avoir deux pères formidable et plutôt canon je dois dire et une maman époustouflante qui pense à elle constamment.

- Je ne suis pas époustouflante, si je l'étais je t'aurais dit qu'elle était ta fille, biologique avouai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passe dans ces yeux, je m'explique:

- Tu te rappelles la veille de mon mariage avec Edward, tu m'avais emmené dans ce bar à Seattle pour m'offrir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille digne de son nom, j'avais bu plus que de raison et tu as du me ramener. Comme à mon habitude j'ai pas arrêté de pleurnicher sur ma vie comme la chieuse que je suis. Et puis d'un coup je me suis jeté sur toi.

Il se lève et fait les cents pas, la stupeur défigurant son visage. Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux à nombreuses reprises. Je le regardant attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus, qu'il casse des meubles, qu'il me haisse, je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa réaction.

Il lève la tête vers moi, les yeux embuaient de larmes et souffle:

- Je m'en souviens plus.

- Mais tu es...

- Un vampire, je sais ! me coupe-t-il - J'ai beau chercher je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Je le regarde à la fois choqué et soulagé qu'il n'ait aucune souvenir de cette soirée humiliante.

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer marmonnai-je.

- Moi si lance Edward qui était là depuis le début. - C'est Alice qui t'a effacé la mémoire, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son "beau texan", il grimace au surnom de Jasper, le trompe avec sa future belle soeur humaine et qu'en plus il soit le père du bébé qu'elle porte alors elle a tout fait pour que tu ne le saches pas. Et elle s'était aussi assuré que Bella n'aurait pas la stupide idée de te le dire.

- Et tu le savais ? demande Jasper tremblant de rage.

- Oui répondit-il calmement.

- Et tu me l'as caché ? Espèce de pourriture, tu m'as laissé te regarder élevé mon bébé pendant trois ans sans jamais me le dire ? Tu m'as laissé l'élevé durant 12 ans et me faire sentir comme un imposteur à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait papa ! Tu m'as laissé dire à cette pauvre gamine que je n'étais pas son père ! Alors qu'en faites si ! Tu savais à quel point je voulais un enfant et pourtant tu me l'as caché. Et après tout ça tu oses venir chez moi et m'appeler "mon frère" ! Non mais je rêve qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Edward Cullen ?

Edward restait de marbre devant les accusations de celui qui durant plusieurs années fut son frère, tandis que ce dernier s'époumone comme un diable. Bien qu'il ne blâme qu'Edward je me sentais principalement visé par toute ces accusations. Jasper avait tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre Edward et moi mais pour une étrange raison il n'en voulait qu'à ce premier.

- Je te le jure devant Dieu Edward Cullen que tu ne verras plus jamais ma fille elle n'a pas besoin d'un égoïste et violent faux-père alors dès que ma fille pose un pied sur le pas de cette putain de porte tu dégages de chez moi.

Carlisle tout tremblant entre dans le salon, je sais que toute ces disputes le touchent énormèment et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas là durant cette bataille entre ces deux fils.

Deux petit coup à la porte attire notre attention à tous, Jasper va ouvrir. Sur le seuil de la porte se tient un homme qui porte une Nessie inconsciente dans les bras.


End file.
